


星河剑缘录

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 武侠，梗概嘛算是破镜重圆？慢慢更，需要评论鼓励





	1. 第一回   访旧地陌上花何在，忆故人相见难言欢

第一回 访旧地陌上花何在，忆故人相见难言欢

“……西帝西，东共东，星河一线划当中……天先走，孽有终，分合成败转头空……”

烈日骄阳之下，一人一骑由南向北踽踽独行，马蹄落处敲起团团沙尘。旅人身后的塔山山峰直耸，状似宝塔，秃山则全是巨石，寸草不生，两座山一西一东连绵而去，挡住南方雨云不得入，也挡住北方狂风不得出，使得山北方圆几百里万物难生，千万年来形成的这片荒漠便因此得名塔秃阴。这样人迹罕至的荒漠里忽然传来童稚歌声，旅人难免心中诧异，放慢速度轻笼缰绳四下张望，目力所及只有一片黄沙，漫无边际，歌声也再难寻觅，耳边只听得风声呜呜咽咽。

旅人取下水袋，一边小心啜饮一边辨认方向。热风滚烫，空气变得如水一般波折，加之头顶烈日胜火，看来眼下最好去磨石集躲过正午，喂饱马匹，灌满水袋，等晚些再继续赶路。反正磨石集到锚头店不过十六里路，然后绕过龙骨丘不远便是他此行的目的地，今晚一定到得，况且无论早到晚到，结果大抵仍同两年前一样，其实人早已死了，只不过他的心仍不死而已。

旅人收起水袋，调转马头，哼起方才不知哪里传来的童谣，向磨石集走去。磨石集本是塔秃阴最热闹的市集，可惜现下眼见得民生凋敝，集市上往来行人不足战前三分之一，多为妇孺伤残，且不乏拖着残肢沿路行乞之人。旅人皱起眉头，探向怀中钱袋，忽然路边门首跳出一人，伸手便挽过马头，招呼道：“客官请进来歇歇脚，看西边天色已然暗下来，一场沙暴免不了两三个时辰，不如进小店里歇息躲避。店里有各色茶水点心，炒菜汤面，院里还有水槽，草料，和遮阳的凉棚。”说着将旅人领进院门，“后院还有几间精致上房，不妨多住几日。敢问这位客官高姓大名？”

“鄙姓万。”

“小的替您拴马，您请里面坐。”

此时院内已有两匹马，一匹瘦高的遍体金黄油亮，好似黄铜铸就一般，唯独头顶一簇白毛，另一匹略矮一截，头大颈短，胸宽鬃长，毛色青白相间，四蹄壮实，一看便知都是好马良驹。两匹马对他的枣红马打个响鼻便低头吃草，他略感安心，借井水灌满水袋，然后迈步走进店内。

小店铺面不大，通院子的侧门和临街正门之间是柜台，对面只摆得下三张四仙桌并几条长凳几把方凳，其中一张桌已坐着两个人，看年纪似乎是兄弟，长相却截然相反。年长的长脸尖下颌，脸色蜡黄，一双圆眼，眉毛淡得几乎没有，穿一身姜黄葛布长衫；年少的那个圆头圆脑，长眉凤目，一团孩气，头戴青布巾，身着月白短褂，青布裤子，坐在凳上只够脚尖沾地。两人正商量吃什么，跑堂的为他们提壶添水，另一个厨子打扮的壮汉说起后厨刚好有新烤的肉包子。

万姓客人心中暗道蹊跷，毕竟塔秃阴本不富庶，又经过三年战乱，农田尽毁，匪盗横行，流民四野，禽畜鸟兽早已吃尽，连树叶都吃光，这小店拿什么肉做的包子？偷来的猫狗都算是客气的，说不定是病死的蛇鼠之类。虽然此地现在算在西帝国版图内，但其实向来是法外之地，两个健壮汉子开店，说不定还做些什么营生。那对小兄弟年纪轻轻，虽然衣着朴素，但骑得起两匹好马，说不定是富家子弟，不知道江湖险恶，怕是要吃亏。心念一动，他便坐下朗声说道：“店家，一碗清汤素面，一壶茶。”

两兄弟上下打量他几眼，也点了两碗清汤素面，跑堂的面色不悦，悻悻向后厨走去。待得三碗面端上桌，三人慢慢吃着，外面天色昏黄黯淡，风沙渐紧，跑堂的急忙锁闭门窗，而后又来百般苦劝他们住下，三人并不应承，这时后厨传来摔碗声和孩童的啼哭声。哭声有气无力，抽抽噎噎，没完没了，妇人怎么哄也哄不住，急得吓唬道：“不许哭！再哭，再哭把威大将军招来，把你捉去充军！”跑堂的向内骂道：“什么萎将军，枯将军，小杂种知道什么叫充军？整天介哭丧，把生意都哭走，没钱赚就没饭吃！萎将军，枯将军，小杂种倒像个哭将军，正好跟萎将军凑一对。”

听了这话，黄衫青年本就静如止水的脸更是板得如铜皮一般：“粗鲁，大呼小叫，粗鲁至极。”说着他撂下面碗，起身摸出几枚铜钱丢在桌上，跑堂的拦住他的去路：“几个铜钱就想走？再说外面这场沙暴不小，你们能走到哪去？今天你们是住也得住，不住也得住！”边说边伸手推搡，黄衫青年身形轻摇全数避开，跑堂的立刻明白他们也是会些功夫的，于是急忙招呼厨子出来帮忙，同时轮开双臂向黄衫青年扑去。厨子听见喊声便冲将进来，左手攥着剔肉尖刀，右手舞着斩骨厚背刀，圆脸青年抄起长凳阻拦，被厨子一脚踢开，他忙又抓过茶壶砸向厨子，厨子侧身躲过，滚水溅了跑堂的满脸，气得他哇哇怪叫，举起一张桌子猛推出去。那桌子虽小，分量却不轻，直直飞向黄衫青年胸口，圆脸青年来不及格挡，即使来得及也只会砸中他的面门，就在这时忽听得一物破空之声，桌子忽然扭转方向，黄衫青年顺势一推，桌子斜擦着他肩膀撞在墙上，竟将土墙砸出个大洞。再看那桌子，只见一根筷子深深钉入桌面，露出的一截仍在嗡嗡作响，好似箭羽一般。

四人面面相觑，而后同时看向那位万姓客人，只见他闲闲解下斗篷放在长凳上，左手搭在腰间扶着剑鞘，剑长三尺有余，云纹铜具剑格剑首磨得光亮，剑柄绳结缠绕，形制挺直端正，外观朴实无华，但内行只需一眼便可看出此剑定为剑中上品。方才他在一旁看得明白，跑堂的和厨子都学过拳脚，且身强体壮，路数刚猛，而那对小兄弟虽然练过轻身功夫，但只够自保，不足以还击，因此才决定出手相助。

跑堂的和厨子交换个眼色，随即跪地求饶，膝行到他脚边，直道是鬼迷心窍，见钱眼开，想盗取些盘缠，不敢伤人害命，只怪他们有眼无珠，求万大侠饶命。这位万大侠眉头轻蹙，似是有意放过他们，毕竟没有真凭实据证明他们做过更坏的事，但假如不加惩治，又担心他们将来还要为非作歹。曾经那人常说他以善待恶，只会纵容恶人作恶祸害更多人，他则说不能仅凭一面之词判断他人生死，万一错判，人死不能复生。三年前他们秉烛夜谈的情境恍如昨日，谁知一场战乱，从此便杳无音信。

他犹豫的一刹那，跑堂的突然狠狠一扑，直奔他双脚而去，厨子则掏出方才藏在围裙里的剔肉尖刀，猛蹿起身向上急刺。若是让人抱住双脚，虽然他使得出铁板桥，但厨子只需半路转头向下劈，接下来几刀定然凶多吉少。那两兄弟顾不得安危急忙冲过来解围，没成想万大侠比他们更快，跑堂的刚一动，他的右脚已然后撤半步，一个下腰躲开刀尖，左手一摆，剑鞘横扫跑堂的面门，疼得他惨叫着松手捂住鼻子，右手顺势一掌拍在厨子肋下，厨子收势不住一个趔趄冲出几步远，脚下绊到半截长凳，身体直直拍在地上，万大侠拧腰轻轻跃起，落地时一脚踩住他前臂，只听咔吧一声，骨头便断了，疼得他不得不松开尖刀。

这时厨房里那妇人高声喊起救命，想必是听见两人惨叫求饶，否则还不敢。万大侠让那对小兄弟将跑堂的和厨子捆在柱上，剔肉刀和斩骨刀放在他们够不到的地方，然后循声去找那妇人，只见院里一个蓬头垢面的瘦弱女子小步挪动着，十分费力，原来她双脚都被铁环锁住，中间短短一截铁链，脚踝已磨得血肉模糊。妇人见了他便哭得更甚，求他去找那厨子索要开锁的钥匙，黄衫青年在屋里听得真切，立刻从厨子腰间摸出一串钥匙送过来，又帮忙开锁。万大侠见他热心照顾，便去厨房寻找妇人的孩子。

待得铁环除下，妇人跌跌撞撞冲进屋里，看见柜台上那柄剔肉尖刀便一把抓起，对着厨子的喉咙便是两刀，圆脸青年下意识闪避喷溅的鲜血，没来得及将她拉开，妇人又对跑堂的劈头盖脸一顿乱捅。听见屋里忽然传来惨叫声，黄衫青年急忙去看个究竟，只见那妇人发疯一般将捆在柱上的两个人捅得好像两个血葫芦，圆脸青年想拦，但看得出已经晚了，黄衫青年急忙转身跑去找万大侠。见他满脸惊慌，一双圆眼睛瞪得更圆更大，眼珠几乎要跳出眼眶，万大侠心中暗道不妙，将怀中儿童一把塞给他，叮嘱一句“别让孩子进屋，带去马棚躲着”，然后身形一晃进入屋内，随即双掌一翻，隔空将妇人推出几步远。

妇人丢开尖刀，两臂站站勉强撑起上半身，对着万大侠深深叩首，而后摇晃着站起身来，狠狠唾向那两具尸首，又骂道：“便宜你们！应该把你们剁碎！”接着回厨房取水洗干净脸上手上的血迹，收拾得不骇人了再从黄衫青年手中接过孩子抱着安抚。万大侠轻咳一声，按理说应该先问名姓，但刚背上人命官司的未必会答，想问那妇人为何下此狠手，又不愿惹她回忆起什么不堪之事，想问她打算如何处置屋里的尸首，是否打算自首报官，但其实十分清楚塔秃阴的官府形同虚设。妇人见救命恩人面露难色，知他有话问不出口，所以伸手向厨房里面一指，让他们自己去看。

厨房进门一间屋还算亮堂，两眼大灶占去半间，另半间放着锅碗水缸柴草等等，后面一道小门，门后一段暗壁，再里面又是一道门，门里一团漆黑，开门便传来一股血腥腐臭的气味。圆脸青年走在前面，看来他话虽不多但胆量颇大，万大侠举着烛台跟在他身后，黄衫青年双手各持一根短粗蜡烛走在最后，嘴里小声说道：“此处有种不祥之气，我看还是别进去为妙，不如等主人来了再说，主人武功高强，反正这女子并没有要逃的意思，外面沙暴正紧，她也无法可逃。不是我不想报官，只不过她一个弱女子看起来不像杀人凶手，万一本地官差认定咱们几个外来人才是凶犯，押进牢里，主人找不到咱，那就麻烦了。”

圆脸青年忽然打断他：“墙上有火把，燃起来，看得清楚。”待火焰照亮房间，他们不约而同倒吸一口冷气，只见房间正中一张桌上还有半具尸首，头颅摆在旁边。顺着地面上拖拽的痕迹再向内走，便看见一个深坑，坑口边堆着沙土、石灰、铁铲等物。万大侠不忍再看，招呼两兄弟离开这里。之后他们都不愿呆在厨房，也不愿去前屋守着那两个死人，所以三人都跟那妇人一起呆在马棚里，庆幸方才吃的是半点油星没有的清汤素面。

就这样静默许久，沙暴逐渐开始有要结束的迹象，妇人忽然开口道：“我要走了。诸位恩公既然已清楚那两个恶人做过些什么，想必不会硬要我偿命罢？趁眼下街上没人，您几位也离了这里，各自方便为好，免得惹麻烦。”万大侠道：“你孤身一人带着孩子，可有去处？”妇人道：“我自有去处，恩公莫问，问了都是麻烦。”万大侠点点头：“既然如此，我正要去锚头店，不如送你们一程。”

两兄弟见他没阻拦，知他也认可那两个歹人罪有应得，现在沙暴逐渐弱去，只要护住头脸的确可以勉力走动，正好趁机离了这烂摊子。圆脸青年有意跟他们同去，但黄衫青年仍念着他家主人命他们在磨石集等候的事，不敢走远，万大侠便道：“假如你们留在磨石集，等沙暴停了，街坊四邻便会奇怪这家店为什么不开门开窗，到时候发现这些尸首，加上一定有人看见你们进店，你们百口莫辩，难免要惹上官司。不如先同我去锚头店，等沙暴停了再折返回来，若有人问起，就说沙暴前便离了这家店，这样既可以回来找你家主人，又不惹麻烦。”

四人计议已定，便找来透气粗布包裹头脸，罩住马头，包紧马蹄。万大侠让妇人抱着孩子坐在马上，他牵着马走在前面，两兄弟牵马跟在后面，趁旁人都还关门闭户躲避沙暴，他们一行人先行至磨石集外，再绕路向锚头店走去。约摸走了一个时辰，沙暴散尽，可以骑马跑起来，他们便轮流带着那妇人。等到得锚头店，日已西斜，妇人下马后便双膝跪地俯身叩谢恩人，那小孩子也学着磕头，万大侠连忙将他们扶起，叮嘱他们走得越远越好，妇人却道：“恩公不必担心，几年前沙家灭门的事，三百多口一夜丧命，半点线索没有，至今仍是悬案，因此上这件事到最后十有八九也要断成江湖仇杀，不了了之。”

听到这样骇人的事件，两兄弟不禁倒吸一口冷气，万大侠立刻问道：“沙家在塔秃阴算得上是大户人家，高墙大院，家风好勇斗狠，男丁个个习武，且护院家丁不少，夜里关门落锁之后几百号人都未必杀得进去，这样大的阵仗，怎能半点线索都没有？”

“沙家家大业大，总怕被人惦记，方圆几里没有邻居，所以没人知道怎么回事。事后听人议论，有人说是一个冤屈至死的家奴变作厉鬼回来寻仇。过后不久便打起仗来，兵荒马乱的，大家各自逃命还来不及，便没有下文。”

万大侠还想接着问，妇人不愿久留，又躬身施个礼，然后便带着孩子走了。黄衫青年还在啧啧称奇：“难道这世间真的有鬼不成？”万大侠微微摇头道：“不过是活人心中寄托罢了。遇见极其不平之事，生而不得报仇，才不得不寄托于鬼。或是逝者已逝，活人却仍然牵挂，才寄托鬼魂入梦。”说着他转身对两兄弟拱拱手，“二位若要天黑前赶回磨石集，此刻也该动身了。”黄衫青年急忙还礼：“今天多谢大侠救命之恩，不如同我等一起回磨石集，请我家主人好生答谢您？对了，我名叫谢三坡，我兄弟姓屠，我们都喊他阿屠，还没问大侠尊姓大名？”

“鄙姓万，单名一个本字。”

“敢问可是绝地门的万璧瓯万大侠？”

近两年人们提起他的名号时都会用万将军，已经很久没人提起他战前的身份，没想到这谢三坡的第一反应是绝地门的万大侠，而不是东共的万将军，这倒有些出乎意料。“正是，但不敢自称大侠，今天也算不得什么救命之恩，更加不必答谢。幸会两位小兄弟，本应在此小酌几杯，但你我各自都还有事在身，不如就此别过，将来山高水长，后会有期。”

辞别谢三坡与阿屠之后，他便穿过锚头店，向龙骨丘方向而去。传说那里本来叫作荒丘，后来有人在那拾得一颗拳头大小的珍珠，但塔秃阴连水井都稀少，更没有水塘湖泊之类供贝类生存，因此十分怪异。后来一个远来客商认得此物，说是夔龙吞进腹中磨碎食物用的石头，在龙腹中浸泡打磨，天长日久，就变得如珍珠一般，拾得此珠便说明丘下埋有死去的夔龙。后来有人要挖龙骨，不是被沙暴掩埋，就是被滚石砸死，没人敢再挖，再后来这片丘陵便改名为龙骨丘。思想起来，这传说还是他要寻找的那个人在许多年前讲给他听的。

龙骨丘向西五里便是沙家大院。沙家靠打劫起家，金银多，仇敌也多，因此将高墙大院修得与堡垒无异。方才听那妇人提起沙家灭门之事时并不吃惊，因为他两年前便已知晓此事。当时他行军驻扎在百里外的吉傩，想着机会难得，连夜策马赶到这里，不料沙家只剩空空荡荡的宅院，尸首已被移走掩埋，只余刀劈剑砍的痕迹。他急忙去锚头店打听，的确没人知道怎么回事，也没人知道他要寻找的人的下落，只能告诉他凶手没留下任何活口。然后他不得不连夜赶回吉傩，从此再没机会寻访故人，直到现如今战事终了，双方缔结条约，绝地门众人解甲归田，他才得到机会重回此地。随着距离一步一步缩短，他心中忽然生出一种近乡情怯之感，想找，却又怕找到的只有尸骨，那还不如找不到，至少能存留一线希望。

入夜时分，他沿着早已走熟的路线绕到沙家大院北墙，贴墙一溜朝北的低矮平房东倒西歪，荒野夜风钻过便呜呜作响，仿佛鬼哭。当年他与他的授业恩师金大侠被奸人设计骗至塔秃阴，意外偶遇一个根骨奇佳的男童，名唤安行天，后来金大侠遇害，临终前嘱咐他务必收那男童为徒。再后来万大侠先去为师报仇，然后回来要带他走，但他不忍丢下母亲一人，沙家也不肯放他母亲走，多少钱都不放，只道是防着家奴被仇敌收买利用，所以要么留下要么死。无奈之下，万大侠只得与他母亲商议，每隔三两个月来一次，每次带徒弟去三里外的小土地庙住几天传授武功，对旁人只说孩子卧病在家，不让沙家人知晓。好在安行天这孩子小小年纪便很懂事，把万大侠教给他的内功原力心法背得滚瓜烂熟，白天做杂役苦工只当强身健体，闲时便关起门来温习招式，十五岁时剑术小有所成，十七岁内功原力忽然突飞猛进，就这样一晃十年过去，他十九岁时，一夕生变，两人不欢而散。紧接着内战爆发，绝地门义不容辞全体从军报国，万大侠军务缠身，加之塔秃阴并不是什么兵家必争之地，故而全无机会重返此地，直到驻扎吉傩那次。

这三年来他时常思想起当年事，虽不认为他当时的做法有错，但难免觉得遗憾。当时并不知那一夜之后竟然天地突变，两人失散，音信全无，若当时知道会这样，他恐怕会改用其他方式处理。但世上哪有后悔药。

他自西向东数到第六间，一扇小窗，窗棂已破，轻轻一碰便碎掉一块。从前他每次来找徒儿也都是趁夜里，轻轻敲两下窗，听里面的人轻手轻脚拨开门闩，然后他的徒儿便会背着干粮水袋开门走出来，有时手心里还会攥个花纹漂亮的石子送给他，每次个子都更高些，有几年高得太快，整个人瘦得像根竹竿，最后一年才稍微壮实些。

忽然门后一声响，本已摇摇欲坠的门扇倒在地上碎成几片，砸起一团尘土，尘土中一个瘦高人影迈步而出。一身黑衣仿佛融入黑夜，又像是黑夜幻化出了人形，是他的徒儿，又不完全是他的徒儿，是那个青年，不过眉宇间少了青涩，多了风霜，还有些说不清道不明的东西。

“小安？”

“师父。”

\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解--


	2. 第二回 安行天歧路定风波，万璧瓯荒野惜分飞

若非那一声师父如此耳熟，答应得如此自然，万大侠还不敢确信眼前的青年和他记忆中那个少年是同一个人。虽然仍旧是瘦高身量，剑眉星眸，五官姣好如同画儿上美人，但变化还是很明显。如今的小安已经变得沉稳老练，稚气全无，眉角多了一道旧伤疤，身上也壮实了些，愈发显得丰神俊朗，器宇轩昂。

安行天万万没料到敲窗之人居然是他曾经的师父，一瞬间仿佛回到从前。他处心积虑躲了三年，这次不过是想趁新任务之前抽空回来，旧地重游，缅怀一番，将该放下的都放下，那人却凭空出现，连带过去的一切重又涌上心头，好似冥冥之中不肯放过他一般。想来的确也不可能再有其他人深更半夜跑到这荒村鬼宅闲逛，能做出这事的除了他们两个人就只有因为怨念太重而盘踞此地的厉鬼。其实他倒更希望是厉鬼，即便来找他索命也不可怕，大不了让厉鬼再死一遭，起码不用听他们啰嗦些甚么“不是因为你不好，但我毕竟年长你十六岁，看着你从小长大，你我之间有师徒之义，手足之情，但我对你并无非分之想，再说哪有师徒兄弟变做情侣的道理，此等不伦之事岂不令天下人耻笑”之类的迂腐说教。当时他只觉得一腔希冀全都化为泡影，盛怒之下转身就走，而那个把他一片真心随意丢进尘埃的人竟然没有追出来。等他怒气冲冲回到家，就被沙家的家丁捆起来丢进柴房，说他是逃奴，而他母亲在他离家这几天里竟被折磨致死。这件事把他彻底击垮，加上这些年来受的奴役，新仇旧恨一齐发作，为报仇杀红了眼，于是才有了三百多口一夜灭门的事。

事后他深知不能留在此地，不愿落草为寇，不想去投奔万大侠，也不该和绝地门扯上瓜葛，恰逢西帝白卜庭举兵起事，他便将母亲埋葬在龙骨丘，而后去投了军。投军时改名换姓，将安换做危，自称姓危。因他武艺高强，屡立战功，一年升校尉，两年拜将军，西帝觉得危字正好，封他为威远将军。又因他年轻貌美，为了树立威信，震慑敌军，他长年用头盔将头脸遮挡得严严实实，以至于世上只有白卜庭和少数几个人知道威名赫赫的威将军相貌如何。与此同时，东共的万将军即是绝地门万璧瓯万大侠这件事倒不是什么秘密，方便了他在战场上避开曾经的师父，眼不见心不烦，也无需担心过招几个回合就被认出，当场给他讲一大段人生道理。三年战事下来，他从一无所有身负几百条人命的法外之徒变为身居高位的威达四方侯，全由那天翻地覆的一天开始，可以说若没有当年的万璧瓯，也没有现如今的他。

但不论心中原本有多少积怨，一旦那人站在眼前，熟悉的嗓音念出熟悉的称谓，熟悉的眉眼流露出熟悉的关切，他便像被施了定身法一样动弹不得。此时此地，他只希望从前的师父像从前一样做个谦谦君子，说些礼貌又空洞的客套话打破两人之间的沉默，然后随便闲扯几句就各奔东西，不料对面的人竟然疾走两步上前紧紧握起他的双手道：“你让我找得好苦！”而后更加贴近了仔仔细细端详起他的脸，眼角眉梢满是欣喜。“这些年你都在哪里？眼角的伤又是怎么回事？谁伤了你？”

“这些年行军打仗，挂彩算不得什么大事。” 他想要抽回双手，不料被攥得更紧，对面人的关心似是顺着体温传递过来。

“既是从军，为何不来找我？好歹有个照应。你定然知道各路人马都有绝地门的人，若要找我并非难事，难道连为师的名姓都不记得？还是说你故意躲着我？”

自从母亲去世之后便再没有人给过他如此温柔亲密的接触，思及此，胸中不免钝痛，但没等他用力甩手挣脱，那份暖意竟先悄悄滑走，让他愈发憋闷而又无从发泄。万大侠似是意识到举止有些失当，轻轻讪笑一声收回手，接着柔声说道：“其实你不必故意躲着我的。我当时说的都是真心话，但绝不意味着你我从此形同陌路，不是么？” 他还记得当年的小安听了那些话之后立刻红了眼眶硬生生忍着眼泪夺门而出的样子，而现如今的小安面色冷然，语气则更冷：“任凭我怎么躲，到底还不是没躲过么。再说，难道我当时说的不是真心话？真心话只应当说给有心的人听，若是无心，即便朝夕相处也同陌生人没甚么分别。”

这几句话把万大侠噎得不轻，但他转念一想，冷言冷语说明小安仍在生他的气，假如不生气，反而说明已经将过去都放下，两人之间无恩无怨，才真的是陌生人，而生他的气则说明他仍在乎，只要他在乎，他们就还有重归于好的可能。“我知你说的都是真心话，我当然知道。可惜当时正赶上白卜庭十万大军挥师东进，我只能停留片刻，所以只想着叮嘱你好生照顾自己，几个月后我自会回来找你，然后就要快马加鞭赶回廓桑，谁知你……我从来没想过……算了，过去的心结还需慢慢开解，不如我们一起盘桓几日，解开心结，重归于好……”

“何必呢？”

万大侠愣住，一句“那不是理所应当的么”梗在心里。安行天扭过头打个呼哨，一匹毛色纯黑油亮的高头大马从墙后一跃而出。他一言不发翻身上马便走，万大侠也跳上马背便追，但枣红马不如那匹骊马身高腿长，没多久便被甩开一段路。前头黑衣人黑夜骑黑马，令他追得愈发吃力。

就这样追出十几里路，安行天远远看见磨石集灯火通明，心中觉得奇怪，故而放慢速度，身后一串马蹄声渐渐追上来，两人沉默着并辔而行。待得行至市集外半里地，便看见佩刀持矛的兵丁围成一圈，不许出入，灯笼火把烧得正旺，市集里面大呼小叫，像是正在挨家挨户搜查。万大侠猜到是那家黑店事发，惊动当地有司前来捉拿案犯，所以难免担心起那对小兄弟，待他翻身下马，刚走出两步又回头牵住黑马的辔头：“恐怕有人无辜蒙冤，我得去看看，你务必等我。”

安行天冷哼一声：“甚么人值得你这般费心？”

“不过是萍水相逢，但既然知道有人要受冤屈，我便不能不管。”

“别忘了，塔秃阴是西帝地界，你是东共的人，这闲事管得未免太宽。当心救人不成，反把你自己搭进去。”

万大侠又被他的话噎住，虽然背对火光看得不甚清楚，但安行天感觉得到他恳求的眼神里糅合着一丝委屈。在他的记忆里，他的师父从来都是不卑不亢从容不迫的模样，天文地理无所不知，内功原力更是深沉雄厚，从来没见他露出过哪怕一丁点委屈无措的神色，现在居然被他逼出来，这倒是值得在心里记上一笔的成就。但他并没有感觉到欣喜，只觉得对面人可怜的样子让他心头一软，加上他本来也要在磨石集寻找他的两个伴当，所以补上一句：“算了，我等你便是。”听见这话，万大侠如释重负，眼中流露出淡淡笑意，将他自己的马交与安行天，又顺手抚摸几下黑马油光水滑的皮毛，摸得马儿一副舒服顺从的模样，然后他便向火光稀疏的方向走去。 

虽然外围有兵丁把守，里面街道也布满明火执仗的差役，但磨石集地处偏僻，并无城墙，当然即便有城墙也难不住他。只见他裹紧斗篷找个把守松懈的角落，觑个空儿悄无声息地顺着屋檐下黑影绕了进去，然后混在看热闹的人群里，人群里总有无所不知的能人，眉飞色舞地讲起几十条人命、十几个嫌犯都捆在衙门口的空地、明天一早开堂大刑伺候甚么的。待他跟着差役的动向找到羁押嫌犯的地方，果然在十几个捆得如同粽子一般的嫌犯里看到谢三坡与阿屠。几个差役正在给嫌犯搜身，翻到银钱或是值钱的东西便收起来，眼看搜到阿屠，他挣扎着辗转腾挪不让搜，被差役一脚踢在背上，阿屠一个趔趄险些摔倒，逼急了向谢三坡道：“骂他！”谢三坡立刻拦在阿屠身前骂道：“见钱眼开的黑心杀材，狗仗人势的油炸猢狲，只会平白无故捉人，捉了人就只会翻东西据为己有，明摆着就是挂官印的强盗！半点证据没有，只因我们是外乡人，让你们摆布死了也没人管，你们便可以交差，打量你爷爷看不出来么？”差役听了这话恼羞成怒，拔刀便砍，谢三坡与阿屠看准机会，几个转身借机砍断绳索，撞开差役便跑，差役急忙喊弓弩兵放箭射他们，全不顾周围还有看热闹的人。一阵羽箭破空之声，吓得众人一哄而散，只恨少生两只脚跑得不够快，但随后又听得好像包袱落地之声，只见一团破布缠裹着弩箭掉在地上，一人信步走上前来朗声言道：“在下愿为这两人担保，请问知县大人何在？”

一个领头模样的差役走上前来上下打量他，见他一身粗布旧衣，白净面皮，相貌堂堂，谈吐斯文，虽然腰悬长剑，但远远算不得高大健硕，气度倒更像是个读书人，便没拿他当回事，瞪眼喝道：“哪来的穷酸？你凭什么担保？”

万大侠心想不能说他亲眼所见，否则反而坐实了他们三人曾经去过那家黑店，所以答道：“在下愿以人品担保这两位小兄弟的清白。”

“就凭你也配担保人犯？你的人品值几斤几两？不知道就回家撒泡尿照照，还不快些滚开！”说着便伸手向他肩膀一推，没看清万大侠怎样身形一晃，只觉得头重脚轻，一跟头摔出去一丈多远。领头的慌忙爬起来吐出嘴里的沙土，大喝一声指挥手下一拥而上，只见万大侠稳稳站定，只用双臂借力打力，有如风摆杨柳，雪舞翠竹，片刻工夫几十个差役都被丢出去啃土。谢三坡与阿屠也跑回来帮忙，不多时他们三人便被兵丁弓弩团团围住，另有一人走上前来，两撇狗油胡，一双老鼠眼，自称本县主簿，问他们为何喧哗闹事。

谢三坡答道：“咱好声好气请知县大人出来说话，闹事的是他们。”主簿一副不耐烦的样子，摆摆手让他住口：“本县知县大人上个月押往司兴，去到马枚达马大人跟前认罪，你们要找知县，好得很，倒不妨送你们一程。”

万大侠对西帝这边的人物略有耳闻。这位马枚达没有军职，不曾封侯，级别不高不低，专门负责监督官吏是否忠实，落到他手里的无一逃脱。白卜庭对其十分信任，因此虽然毫无军功，但以军功封侯的摩峨、泰岚、威达三位都得让他几分。既然没了知县，县官不如现管，于是万大侠答道：“主簿大人说笑了。在下虽然只是路过，但见这般阵仗，连夜捉人，想必案情重大，决不能拖延，因此也想略尽一分绵力。听说是桩血案，趁镇上这许多人都在场听着，不知可否请仵作过来说话？”

主簿本不想点头，但万大侠说了连夜捉人案情重大不能拖延，加上这么多双眼睛盯着，的确不能说等明天天亮之后再议论，因此只好让仵作过来说话。万大侠问：“此案何时发生？何人报案？”仵作答道：“今日午后沙暴停了之后不久，邻居察觉异样，前去叩门，于是发现了死者，报案时大约申时两刻。”万大侠接着问：“此案共有多少死伤？”仵作道：“现场找到五十几具尸首，但尚未清理完毕，不敢说还有没有更多。”万大侠又问：“五十几具尸首，可都是今日遇害？”仵作道：“有两个是今天，估计未时到申时之间，另有几具白骨看着不久，还有些已在土里埋过些时日，最多有一两年的。”万大侠道：“今日申时，这两位小兄弟人在锚头店，在下愿为他们作证。”谢三坡站出来道：“正是，我们从磨石集去锚头店的路上遇见沙暴，然后便在锚头店躲避来着。”主簿瞥他一眼：“你们武林人士多有异能，谁知你不是趁着沙暴过来杀人，再趁着沙暴回去锚头店，现在谎称一直在那躲避呢？”万大侠道：“方才仵作说五十几具尸首并非死于同一天，有些已埋了一两年的，因此凶手不可能是偶然路过的外乡人，必是定居此地之人。”

此话一出，围观的本地人立刻喧哗起来，万大侠挥挥手让众人收声，再问仵作：“方才说有两个是今日未时到申时之间死的，这两人是谁？死状如何？现场可有殴斗痕迹？”仵作道：“邻居们认出两人都是店里做事的，一个厨子，一个跑堂，两人身中多处刀伤，血流遍地，店里一片狼藉，显然曾经发生过殴斗。”万大侠略加思索：“那么有无可能是这两人互殴致死？”周围立刻有人小声议论道：“早就看那家店里的不像善类，兵荒马乱的不见做什么生意，倒一直开着店不愁吃穿，搞不好就是谋财害命的贼人，分赃不均打起来。” 仵作看看循循善诱的万大侠，又看看脸色阴沉的主簿，看看那些捆起来的嫌犯，再看看围观众人，看来看去最后挤出一句：“互殴致死，其实，也不是不可能。”

主簿看出这案子已问清了，绝不是几个外乡人一天做得出的事，他这番大张旗鼓搜查缉捕本就毫无必要，万大侠虽没点明，但仍旧大大折损了他的官威。再者若他在文书上写两贼分赃不均互殴致死，上面肯定以为是他胡乱编造，只为草草结案了事。况且假如现在释放那些嫌犯，就没人拿银钱来上下打点着赎人了，若他们闹起来，还得把方才搜出来的东西退还给他们，磨石集这穷乡僻壤，法外之地，难得这样一次机会，不能因为一个穷酸摇唇鼓舌说几句话就平白断送，反正他有的是兵丁弓弩，能活捉几个最好，不能活捉就弄死，正好可以在文书上写他连夜破案击毙嫌犯及其同伙。这样想着，主簿厉声喝道：“你这是诱供！两人互砍几十刀不分胜负，恰好都死了，哪有那么巧的事？你这么热心为他们脱罪，我看你就是他们的同伙！来人呐，把他们全都拿下，敢拒捕者就地正法！”

经过方才那一番打斗，兵丁们已知道拳脚是绝对打不过的，于是便抄起兵刃，仗着人多势众把他们三人层层围拢在中央。谢三坡和阿屠被捕时赤手空拳，万大侠握剑在手，低声让他们找机会先逃，阿屠斩钉截铁吐了一个不字，谢三坡道：“您为救咱身陷此地，咱当然没有临阵脱逃的道理，大不了等打起来，咱抢他们几把大刀耍耍。”

他们三人面对几百兵丁，即使逃得出包围也未必逃得过沿途埋伏的弓弩，眼看凶多吉少，就在这时，一阵马蹄声由远及近，只见四匹马急速奔来，领头的黑马上坐着一个高瘦的黑衣青年，眼神凌厉，满脸阴鸷，一副挡我者死的气势，斗篷下面鼓鼓囊囊的似是兵刃，总之一看就不是好惹的，唬得兵丁们不敢拦他。安行天停在主簿跟前，既不下马，也不看他，只是居高临下冷冷丢出两个字：“放人。”主簿仰起脸振作官威，刚要问来者何人，就被马鞭卷住脖子拽到黑马旁边，又被揪着衣领提至半空，勒得他眼前发黑，两脚乱蹬，旁边兵丁吓得不敢上前解救，弓弩手也不敢放箭，生怕误伤了主簿。安行天左手把主簿提得更近一些，右手从怀中掏出一枚金印让他看清，而后又说一遍放人，虽然声音不大但威严可怖。主簿借着火光认出印上阴刻着“威达侯玺”四个字，吓得抖如筛糠，绝不想为这事赔上性命，所以拼尽全力扯着嗓子叫道：“放人！快放人！”待万大侠、谢三坡和阿屠三人翻身上马，安行天摇摇主簿：“其他人，都放了，兵丁全都回营。”主簿用剩下的半口气下令，然后又被面朝下挂在马鞍桥上，直到跑出弩箭射程之外，安行天才将他丢在路边。

四匹马继续跑出十几里路，确信不会再被追上了才放缓速度。万大侠催马跑到安行天旁边柔声说道：“幸亏你及时赶到，你怎知我要救的是他们俩，连他们的马都找到带过来？”

安行天故意不与他对视：“他们是我的伴当，我自然要带他们走。”

万大侠没料到谢三坡口中让他们留下等候的主人居然是小安，觉得真是巧得很，看来他日子过得不错，手下有人有马的。他轻轻笑了一声：“他们很好，实诚，仗义，言而有信，有这样的伴当是你的福气。”

听见这话，谢三坡喜滋滋道：“承蒙万大侠夸奖！说实话咱这条命是主人给的，还教咱读书识字，虽然名义上是主仆，其实从来连句重话都没说过，更别提打骂。能遇上这样的主人也是咱的福气。”说着伸出拳头看了阿屠一眼，阿屠也握拳与他相碰，然后示意他走慢些，让他家主人与东共的万将军走在前面好生说话。那两个人不曾互通名姓，刚一见面就你你我我的，看来似乎是旧相识。

万大侠又道：“你来救我们固然好得很，但是以暴制暴不可取。今天你是最强者，可以随你心意，若哪天有比你更强的，难道就要随他心意，不讲道理不成？”

安行天本以为他是过来道谢，没想到是来给他讲大道理，终于忍不住侧过脸盯着万大侠的眼睛，确认他不是开玩笑，而是真心实意地教育他。他的眼神像当年讲课时一样温和诚恳，满是耐心，月光落在他眼睛里仿佛荡漾于柔波之上，挺直的鼻梁下依旧是微微抿着的嘴唇，都说薄唇的人薄情，可见是真的，只不过那唇角微微向上翘起时真的勾人。其实他小时候听课很认真，总是如饥似渴，学什么都学不够，后来也不知从什么时候开始，他发现自己经常听课的时候一心二用，表面上在思考耳边那些道理，心里却一直想着眼前的人。现在也是一样，表面上在听以暴制暴不可取，而他心里却在恨自己现在和当年一样软弱，对那个天下第二关心自己的人，既得不到手，又舍不得丢开手，本来早应当甩掉他，但却又让他跟出这么远。他心中隐隐有种预感，如果再拖下去，只怕自己会愈发狠不下心，后患无穷。

见小安对他的教导不置可否，似是连反驳的话都懒得讲，万大侠心中一阵落寞。看来过去的事真的都已经过去，而且一去不复返。小安已经长大成人，脱离他的照拂独自扛过三年战事，军旅生涯他同样经历过，因此深知其中艰辛，这番磨砺下来，小安学到的东西只怕比他能教的多得多，因此不必再听他啰嗦，他没有更多可教的，他们也再回不去从前。万大侠收起传道受业的心思，随便找个由头继续闲聊：“话说，方才你给主簿看了甚么？”

“我的官印。”

万大侠一愣，微笑立即变作慎重：“你的官印？”

“正是，所以我这不叫以暴制暴，我这叫以权谋私，官大一级压死人。不过今天那些被捆起来的嫌犯肯定不在乎，他们只会当我是替天行道。怎么，在你眼里我做不得官么？”

“你自然做得，但既然主簿对你……为甚么是西帝国的官？”怪不得他从军三年都没来找过自己，天下人都知道绝地门为东共而战，小安明知如此却故意投奔敌方，而且投敌的用意显然不是乱世偷生，居然还立下战功取得官职，难道他对自己恨之入骨，恨到颠倒是非不成？思及此，万大侠只觉得心如刀割，不假思索便伸出手拉住黑马的缰绳，将两匹马一齐勒住。“所以你真的故意躲着我？即便你如何恨我，也不该为虎作伥，去为白卜庭卖命，难道你看不出他所谓的改天换地为天下苍生建邦立国其实是个骗局？真正致天下苍生性命于不顾的正是他！三年战火，死伤无数，尸横遍野，赤地千里，谁的日子更好过了？到头来只有他自己登上皇帝宝座，他的宠臣封侯拜相，满足的只有他们的权势野心。你这般聪明的一个人，怎么看不透呢？”

后面不远处的谢三坡听了这话心中大骇，眼睛瞪得如铜铃一般，虽然万将军是东共的人，但直呼皇帝名讳，再加上这些议论，他家威将军若是动怒，一边是主人，一边是恩人，那可如何是好？他急忙拍马上前劝解，没等他开口，安行天向后挥手让他别吭声，因他深知一旦让万璧瓯知晓他的真实身份，那么绝不会再有什么解开心结重归于好，倒是极有可能当场翻脸，恨不得将他一剑砍死，清理师门。

“你还是老样子，随时都能掏出一篇大道理。我自知辩论不过你，但人各有志，你看不惯我，请走便是。”反正他本来也正要想办法甩开他，否则如果二人同行，以万璧瓯那副玲珑心肠，他的任务定然藏不了多久，搞不好要坏了大事。

万大侠眉头紧皱，满脸心痛，眼睛里似有波光闪动，看得安行天心头一紧，不忍再对视，伸手夺过缰绳，双腿一夹马腹向前便走。谢三坡和阿屠交换个眼神，对万大侠抱拳施礼，而后默默跟随安行天而去。马蹄声渐行渐远，三人背影一点点融入夜幕，冷冷月光洒落荒原，一片萧索，万籁俱寂，只剩他孤身一人呆立于天地之间，形影相吊。好不容易寻找到的人得而复失，走得竟如此决绝，他只觉得胸中一阵阵钝痛绵绵不绝，多年不曾湿过的眼眶不受控制地酸涩起来。  


\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解--


	3. 第三回 夜宿石州慢生疑窦，同蓦山溪互结青丝

安行天策马奔出约摸一炷香时间才渐渐放缓速度，等谢三坡与阿屠两人追上，他们已然走入塔山与秃山交界处，翻过山口便离了塔秃阴，再向南走是落第崖，崖下三百里许便是官道。他们原本计划今夜借宿磨石集，明天白天再翻山赶路，不料竟赶上那档子事，眼下前不着村后不着店，若走回头路，难免碰见万大侠，若要向前，又顾虑山路崎岖，不宜夜间翻山，因此三人便找个背风的山洞，权且委屈一宿。

谢三坡将马栓好，一边将马背上的重物取下放在一旁，一边低声念叨着：“真是倒霉，本来找好店房已住下了，谁知竟遇上这等腌臜事，包袱行李都落在人家店里。阿屠，文书没事吧？”阿屠拍拍身前衣服，示意文书都好好的没丢，也没被不相干的人看了去。“还好文书没事，可惜咱们的盘缠和换洗衣服都在包袱里，去廓桑的路快走也得一个多月，接下来可如何是好？也不知您吃过夜饭不曾？”

听他提起，安行天方想起一整天没吃东西了，但他不想让谢三坡为这点小事絮聒。“不妨，人没事就好。落第崖下便不再是荒漠，明日翻过山去打些野味充饥，到时候有柴生火，也有草喂马。我行囊里散碎银两尽有，等走到贵妥府找个钱庄，兑几贯钱留着路上花用便是。”他心中有事，不愿谈话，于是找处平整石头坐下，示意谢三坡早点歇息。

塔秃阴这一侧的气候，正午极炎热，夜晚极寒冷，秃山上没有柴草生火，山洞虽然背风，但里面只有冷硬的石头。谢三坡和阿屠挤在一处取暖，安行天紧紧斗篷，靠着石壁闭目养神，怎奈甫一合眼，眼前便现出万璧瓯的脸，带着关心的神气凝望他，加上口中干渴，腹内饥饿，搅得他半点睡意也无。虽说如他所愿甩开了曾经的师父，如今的敌手，万大侠也明显被他气得不轻，算得一报还一报，不过他非但没有成功的欣喜，更没有报仇的痛快，反而整颗心颠颠倒倒，怎样都不能平静。

反正睡不着，他索性从行李里翻出佩剑擦拭起来。这柄剑虽然一直陪伴他身边，但从未上阵出鞘杀敌，一则因为马上征战长剑不如长枪，二则因他不愿旁人问起他的剑术师从何门何派，三则因他不希望任何与他身份有关的事传到万将军耳朵里。如若有东共的将校兵卒回去描述此剑，说起银色剑身之中隐隐透出蓝光，那么万璧瓯一定猜得出剑主人是谁，因为正是他不辞辛苦千里迢迢去凯伯山藏晶洞觅得凯伯玄晶，交与绝地门最好的铸剑师父精心铸就了两柄宝剑。一柄比通常规制更长更重，适合安行天的刚猛路数，另一柄万璧瓯自己留着，取名碧落，爱惜非常。当时师徒二人还曾商量为他的剑也取个名字，万大侠戏言说不如就叫黄泉，与碧落凑成一对，他连道不可，那样岂不是动如参商，天上地下永不能相见，后来他的这柄剑一直没有取名，而他们二人竟先成陌路。

安行天默默感慨往事，忽然一片寂静中传来不疾不徐的脚步声和马蹄声，他心中暗骂一定是万璧瓯不死心又来寻自己，三两下将佩剑包裹起来收好，但隐隐又有些喜悦于他这次没有任他离开而无动于衷。没过多久，果然是万大侠探头向山洞里张望，安行天坐着没动，也没开口撵他走，谢三坡见他主人不做声，也乐得万大侠进来一起过夜，起码多一人守夜，他们便可以多睡一会儿。万璧瓯在洞口站定片刻，见他们三人都没反应，便将枣红马与另外三匹马栓在一处，借着月光将包袱重物也卸下堆在旁边，单挑出一个小包挂在臂弯，然后提着水袋迆迆然走到安行天旁边。见他仍旧没反应，才在他身边坐下，把小包袱打开放置于两人中间，里面几个油纸包，显然是吃食。

安行天合眼抱胸，摆出一副勿视勿听勿言的架势，万璧瓯眨眨眼，拆开一包五香肉干捧在手里问谢三坡和阿屠要不要一起吃些，他们两人急忙摆手说吃过夜饭了，万璧瓯便从手巾里抽出一双筷子，又打开另一个油纸包捡出一块干粮。他这边厢吃着喝着，安行天的肚子竟咕咕作起响来，谢三坡与阿屠不敢笑，借口出去解手离了山洞。万璧瓯又从怀里摸出一只小酒囊塞进安行天手里，让他喝两口暖暖身子。大约是贴身揣着的缘故，酒囊带着温热，里面的酒也是暖的，虽是烧酒，入口却极为绵柔，两口酒下肚，安行天觉得身上暖和，有了食欲，于是也摸一块干粮啃起来。万璧瓯从他手里接过酒囊喝了一口，然后揣回怀里暖着，换成水袋递给他。等谢三坡与阿屠回到山洞，就看见他们借着月光静悄悄地吃吃喝喝，虽然都不言语，但并无半分尴尬，递拿酒囊水袋更是不用交谈，一指便知，显然不是头一次一起吃饭。

其实他们二人各怀心事，只不过都不愿搅了对方的胃口，故而都没吭声。安行天心知他这师父平时随和，不过一旦执拗起来，一般人受不了，看来他这次是跟定了自己，十有八九是要规劝自己弃暗投明，弃恶向善。至于白卜庭究竟是善是恶，这位当初起兵之时的确打过改天换地为天下苍生建邦立国的旗号，要集天下英雄共同讨伐国贼禄蠹，重建一个乾坤清朗的新国取而代之，现如今民生凋敝，怨声载道，他占去半壁江山自封为皇帝，所以的确算不得善良之辈。当然这也正是白卜庭派他去廓桑的原因，名义上是依照停战条约之规定去做人质，其实是安插在东共核心的未出鞘的尖刀，待得时机成熟，另外半壁江山亦会落入白卜庭掌中。所以即便他现在与万璧瓯重归于好，将来也定会分崩离析，到那时恐怕更难收场，倒不如不和好。

安行天吃得半饱，拿着酒囊靠着石壁，等万璧瓯先开口。万大侠收拾起剩下的干粮干肉，清清嗓子，试探着问道：“我猜，你们的盘缠都丢了罢？”

安行天没想到他开口不谈大道理，反而问起丢钱的事，于是抢先答道：“丢了又怎样？”

万璧瓯固然想和他讲道理，但猜他正闹脾气，最听不得大道理，所以柔声答道：“我倒有几串钱，还有些干粮，虽然不多，但我们几个将就些，或许足够支撑到你们的目的地。不知你们去哪？”最好路途遥远些，他好跟在小安身边，晓之以理，动之以情，潜移默化地助他认清善恶，迷途知返，才对得起他们这十几年的情谊。如若路途很近，那么他再找借口留下，反正战事已了，他无事一身轻，多住个一年半载三年五载也未为不可。

“我们去丹浓。”晓行夜宿的话大约二十日路程，说长不长，说短不短。若要劝降万璧瓯与他一同为西帝做事，那一百年也不能够。若是只想在彻底分道扬镳之前同行二十日，聊以弥补三年离情别绪，倒也未尝不可。虽则他早晚会知晓他的真实身份，真实目的，但若能多盘桓一日，便如同多偷来一日，这念头不免拱得安行天心中做痒，就像手捧一坛香气四溢的美酒，明知贪杯会误事也仍然想说只饮一点不妨事的。

“是去丹浓上任么？那里对岸便是渡落，是为数不多的通商口岸，所以倒是美差，也定然很费心。我们省吃俭用的话，应该足够支撑到丹浓。新官上任不好太寒酸，最好能剩点钱，给你们都赎件新衣裳才好，免得被同僚们轻视。”

听到这里，谢三坡有点坐不住了，因为他家主人方才说了还有散碎银两，怎么又要万大侠出钱送他们到丹浓，但刚一张嘴就被阿屠用胳膊肘顶了一下。他转转眼珠，打个哈欠遮掩过去，安行天假装没看见他们的小动作：“就算是上任吧，新衣裳就不必了，到时候我自有办法。”他们到达丹浓之后会与另一队人马会合，一起渡过星河，去对岸的渡落入境东共，从那时起他便是人质身份，所以也可以算得是去上任。“怎么，你不计较我去做西帝的官？”

万璧瓯轻声叹气：“听说停战协议已签下了，既然议会承认了白卜庭的新帝国，你我便算不得对立，更加不是仇敌。况且我们毕竟师徒一场，总不能眼看着你挨饿受冻。”

“听说？难道你没有参与？他们居然没找你去讨价还价？”他本以为万璧瓯只是不知他如今的身份是威达侯，现在看来他更不知道威达侯要去东共做人质的事。

听他把协商说成讨价还价，万璧瓯轻轻笑了一声：“都是议员们去商讨协议的条款，连绝地门的长老都没邀请，哪能轮到我。”他还听说议会里有人担心绝地门尾大不掉，因为他们一个个武功高强，在军中威望又极高，如果把持兵权不放，那么议会真的拿绝地门没办法。因此长老们为了避嫌，战事一停息便提出让绝地门众人解甲归田，议会便顺水推舟，把战后的事全部包揽下来。“不过也好，这样我才终于有机会来寻你。这三年间我一直想找机会，但行军打仗，身不由己，所以我时常想，战事终有结束的一天，只要我重获自由，第一件事便是去寻你，如若有生之年得以重逢，那么无论如何也决不再与你失散。”

他的声音极轻，但听在安行天耳内却重如千钧。他深知万璧瓯心中最重要的一向是责任，收他为徒传授武艺是他对他先师的承诺，因而也是责任，但现在他已长大成人，在万璧瓯心中却仍能直接排在责任之后，其中分量不言而喻。安行天略一沉吟，转头吩咐谢三坡：“你们先睡，等后半夜再起来值夜。”然后转回头道：“你也先睡，容我想一想。你的斗篷呢？”

“方才没来得及捡，再说都被弩箭戳烂了。”

安行天站起身解下斗篷，不顾他的推让将他严严实实裹住，而后头也不回地走到山洞口，背对着他抬头赏起月来。万璧瓯估摸着他不至于等自己睡熟了就偷偷溜走，便找个平整地方蜷起身躺下。石头又冷又硬，冻得他把半边脸埋在斗篷里才觉得略存住些暖和气，洞外的夜风忽强忽弱，愈发显得山中一片死寂。又不知过了多久，他在半梦半醒之间听得安行天摇醒谢三坡，然后挤在他身边也躺下，他自然伸开手脚将他揽进斗篷里，虽然冷冰冰的，但是总算不用担心他溜走，而且捂一会儿便暖了，几乎如汤婆子一般。安行天本想挣扎一下，但实在抵不住包围全身的暖意，加上他已奔波数日，困乏至极，因此不过片刻便沉沉睡去。

安行天自觉睡得很沉，但一直好似困在梦魇之中，不时挣扎，搅得万璧瓯数次醒来以手安抚，才让他睡得安稳些。折腾到次日清早，天尚未亮起时，万璧瓯心想不如去值最后一班夜，换阿屠回来再睡一会儿，于是便小心翼翼钻出斗篷，又把斗篷细细压得严实，然后轻手轻脚走到洞口，恰听得洞外谢三坡低声说道：“他这般人品，仙风道骨，武艺超群，怪不得主人武功如此高强，又懂得那么多排兵布阵的道理，原来是万大侠的弟子，这谁能想得到？”阿屠嗯了一声表示赞同，谢三坡又道：“听昨夜的意思，主人应允了万大侠一路同去丹浓，我猜他是怕万大侠在咱们这边行路不便，和咱们一起好有个照应，不怕盘查。那么咱们也不好一口一个万大侠地叫着，万一被旁人听见起了疑心就糟了，叫万师傅又显得不够恭敬，所以到底应该怎样称呼才好？”阿屠缓缓嗯了一声似在思考，万璧瓯心中好奇，想听他们商议出什么称呼，便继续静静听着，但愿不是老太爷老前辈之类的。等了一会儿，谢三坡忽道：“主人的师父，应当叫主父。”阿屠道：“那主人的义父呢？”谢三坡答道：“呆子，主人的义父叫皇帝陛下。”

万璧瓯不由得愣住，只觉得一颗心如同斗大的铅块般一沉到底，两耳嗡嗡作响，四肢百骸寒冷彻骨，双脚仿佛踩在流沙之上。他着实没想到安行天有了义父，更想不到竟然是西帝的皇帝。众所周知白卜庭生活极其检点，从不贪杯好色，蓄养姬妾，虽然年过半百，但膝下并无亲生儿女，加上亲族零落，抱养不到儿童，他眼光又极高，因此半辈子只认有一名义子，便是威远将军威达四方侯。难道那个战场上令人闻风丧胆的威将军，从不露真容的威达侯，竟然是小安？

呆立半晌之后，他深吸几口气稳住心神，然后转身去安行天身边坐下，打算叫醒他与他当面质问清楚，绝不容许半点误会。此时安行天尚未醒来，在梦中紧锁眉头，似乎是噩梦，也可能是因为石板太过冷硬睡得不舒服。万璧瓯努力回忆关于威将军的传闻，听说他面目狰狞，脸上布满伤疤，故而一向以重盔遮挡头脸。没人知晓他的相貌年龄，只是都传说他高大健硕，臂力千斤，武艺骑术都极为高强。小安固然是高的，但还算不得健硕如牛，武艺骑术高强没错，至于臂力千斤么，他力气不小，若再使用起内功原力心法，倒并非不可能。但是看着他睡梦中的脸，眉头皱起的模样几乎可以说惹人生怜，怎么可能是血流成河面不改色的杀人魔头？但常言道人不可貌相，如果不是他，普天之下还有哪个敢称西帝皇帝为义父？

他思前想后，渐渐失了质问的气势，反而不知从何问起。这时他忽然想起小安怀里的印玺，只要拿出一看便知，于是他轻轻将手从斗篷下探入，虚贴着腰腹慢慢向上，手指刚滑入外衣的衣襟就被另一只手猛地捉住，吓得他一愣，流水就要放手，但怎甩得开。安行天斜坐起身，半睁开眼微微翘起嘴角问：“你做甚么？”

万璧瓯一愣，只觉得心跳竟漏了半拍。小安笑得有几分邪气又有几分淘气，怎样看都不像传说中嗜血可怖的威将军。虽可以直接问他借印玺一观，验明身份，但那就等于承认自己起了疑心，而他不希望小安以为他不信他，所以一念之差下他支吾道：“我想唤你醒来，早些启程赶路。”

“真的？真的不是要用你的手冰我的脖子？”斗篷底下一双温热的手捏住他的，万璧瓯这才感觉到自己的手有多冷，而后那件斗篷又将他兜头围住，没等他道谢，安行天伸展着肩背问道：“他们两个呢？”

“外面值夜。我本想起来换岗，谁知一睁眼，天已经蒙蒙亮了。”

正说着，谢三坡和阿屠听见山洞里有动静便走了进来，而后四人整理行装，牵起马匹，借着晨光翻起山来。方才一念之差没能发问，眼下更觉犹豫，投鼠忌器，不知如何开口才能不伤和气。若他真的是威将军，对自己隐瞒真实身份倒也是情理之中的事，又怎能怪他？既然他答应与自己一路同行，是否已经有心坦白，只不过在等候时机？如果立刻质问，不等他自愿开口，会不会弄巧成拙？如果去问谢三坡，那么他定然会转告安行天，也就等于直接问了。既然不能问，那么除了偷看他的印玺之外，是否还有其他办法？如此重要的东西一定时刻随身携带，离身的机会少之又少，他得如何接近印玺又不使小安生疑呢？他只顾暗暗思索，顾不得闲聊，幸好山路狭窄陡峭，翻山行路不便交谈，饶是他多年来走得轻车熟路也不敢掉以轻心，因此他自觉表现得并无甚么异样。待得他们小心翼翼沿着一条十分陡峭的下坡路行至落第崖下，天光已经大亮，秃山这一侧的气候明显湿暖起来，石岗下山坡上逐渐披上绿意，目力所及之处偶有野花，一团团一簇簇煞是好看，马儿也似闻见绿草香气，一个个精神抖擞，健步如飞。

接近晌午时分，天气又炎热起来。他们循着流水声找到一条小溪，溪水澄澈甘冽，旁边恰好几棵大树，树荫下清凉舒适，他们便决定在此歇息。阿屠负责饮马，谢三坡拾柴，安行天和万璧瓯各自猎回几只山鸡野兔，一并交与谢三坡洗剥干净。等他收拾的工夫，安行天用石头垒起一眼小灶，万璧瓯从行李中找来一只铜锅，生火烧水给山鸡褪毛。四人一番忙活，终于饱餐一顿。饭后谢三坡与阿屠歪靠着大树打盹儿，万璧瓯又从行李中找出个铜铫子洗涮干净，煎起熟水，再丢一把干桂花进去闷着。安行天背靠树干伸开长腿在荫下闲坐，耳边流水潺潺，徐徐微风吹来阳光下的青草香和若有似无的桂花甜香，塔秃阴已在身后，丹浓廓桑尚远，亲近的人都在周围，多年来第一次如此惬意，一股陌生的怡然自在之感充盈胸中。

过不多时，万璧瓯将铜铫子放在安行天旁边的石头上，让他等着稍凉再喝。见他们三人都没有要顶着日头赶路的意思，他也乐得在溪边树荫下小憩片刻，继续思索如何才能拿到小安的印玺。眼前溪水银波荡漾，若是能诱他下水沐浴，倒是可以宽去衣裳，他怀里揣的东西定然都得掏出来，那么就有机会接近他的印玺。他想得出神，忽然安行天在他耳边轻声说：“我知道你在琢磨甚么。”万璧瓯心中一惊，急忙侧过头循声看去，只见一张俊脸距离自己不过尺许，正似笑非笑地盯着他看，似是在玩味他的反应。他急忙敛起脸上惊讶之色，故作平静地问：“你既然知道，说来听听？”

见他收起眼睛睁大嘴唇微张的表情，换上那副波澜不惊的样子，安行天觉得意犹未尽，想要再惊他一惊。“你琢磨的事与我有关，对是不对？”

万璧瓯不情愿地点点头。

“你想做一件事，但是不想让我知道，对是不对？”

“你如何猜到？”

“你向来如此，心中有事的时候格外静默，又一直不正眼看我，所以你的心事一定与我有关。你这么爱干净的人，从前来塔秃阴住几天就带几套干净衣服每天更换，这次忍了一夜，恰好眼前就有清水，所以你想去沐浴，但又担心我趁机带上你的马一起跑远，把你丢在水里，赤脚的追不上骑马的，对是不对？”

万璧瓯一时语塞，还以为偷看印玺的图谋败露，结果白白提心吊胆一场，此时心中一松，脸上不禁泛起笑容：“对也不对。你若不提，我还没想到那一层。我犹豫的是虽说身处野外，但有你们几个在，我怎好被发跣足，那成何体统？”

见他脸上由惊转喜，眼波流转，顾盼生姿，又像从前一样勾人而不自知，安行天心中连声暗叫不妙，千万不能继续劝他下水，但嘴上却脱口而出：“此时不洗，等走上官道更没的洗，只能忍到贵妥府投宿时再洗，你忍得了？不如我同你一起洗，你就不用担心我偷跑了。”

“此话当真？”万璧瓯心中一动，他刚想怎样诱小安宽了衣裳，机会就自己送上门来。安行天知道他现在还来得及说那不过是个玩笑，但一想到他们所剩的时间不过二十天，今后恐怕再没机会共浴，话到嘴边就变成：“当然，骗你作甚。”话一出口，心下又有些惭愧，但左右骗也骗了，瞒也瞒了，不差这点小事，说着便宽衣解带，摘帽脱靴，只着一件短裈踏入溪中。万璧瓯趁机拾起他丢下的衣服，便看见印囊与几件零碎物事一起压在底下，他刚要伸手去拣，忽然谢三坡一骨碌起身将那些物事拾起用长衫下摆一兜，然后接过他手中的衣服，嘴里说着：“这些杂事交给咱就行，不劳动您伸手。”然后转头问安行天：“既然您二位都要洗，那咱也跟着，顺便把贴身衣裳都洗去汗馊味，趁天晴日暖的晒干了再赶路，主人您看可否？”万璧瓯不好从他手里抢东西，只得任他收取，再解下外袍交给他叠放，最后脱得只剩贴身衣裳，转身走进溪中。

正午暖阳下的溪水淙淙流淌，双脚踏入其中，顿感一阵沁凉从脚下直升而上，十分畅快。对面不远处安行天正坐在石上拿汗巾取水擦身，三年不见，他仍是肩宽腰窄两腿瘦长的模样，但相比过去明显健壮许多，周身上下没有丝毫赘肉，只有些陈年伤痕纵横于皮肤之上，其中一条从右臂手肘直到手腕，盘踞如虬龙，乍看甚是骇人，但若是连同手臂肩膀一起看，再加上结实的胸膛，不知怎的竟看得他腼腆起来。万璧瓯不敢多看，急忙解下贴身衣服浸在水里敲打揉洗。这时谢三坡与阿屠两个也跳进溪中，先是噼噼啪啪地捶打几件衣服，而后将衣服拧干摊在石头上晒着，两人再边洗边泼水打闹。

安行天见他目不斜视，只顾沐浴，便有心逗他聊天：“这下可好，四个人都在水里，你更不用担心我甩掉你了。”

万璧瓯并不看他：“其实即便你卷走我的马，使我徒步难以追赶，但我迟早能走到丹浓，到时候你还要如何甩掉我？”

“就凭你是东共的万将军，想把你驱离丹浓，易如反掌。”

一句话戳到万璧瓯的痛处，他们本应亲如兄弟，却因为白卜庭而走到今天这般对立的境地，若他只是西帝国一员普通官吏，事情尚有回旋余地，若他真的是威达侯，那么他们二人此生恐怕再难有重归于好之日。思及此，他不免低头沉声叹道：“我哪里想要做甚么将军？”

安行天目送他转身上岸去包袱里翻找东西，他倒是比三年前略瘦了些，其他丝毫未变，仍旧骨骼清俊，肌理匀停，一身细皮嫩肉紧绷光滑，在阳光下显得分外细腻盈润，美如脂玉，想必是多亏了绝地门的疗伤灵药。他在包袱中翻找东西，忽然停住手，安行天猛然想起谢三坡把他的零散物事都放在旁边，其中就有那枚刻着威达侯玺四个字的金印，吓得他立刻起身迈步走上岸边。万璧瓯的确看到那枚金印套着印囊静静摆在那里，只要轻轻抖出便可解开困扰他的谜题，但同时也就永远无法知晓小安会不会主动向他坦白，这一刻他忽然意识到相比小安的真实身份，他更在意他们之间能否彼此信任，毫无隐瞒。与此同时他看见另一件窄而长的包袱露出一截剑格，正是他赠与小安的那柄佩剑，而关于威达侯的传闻中从来不曾有任何一条提起银中泛蓝的宝剑。此刻他的心中忽然满是庆幸，幸好小安不是威达侯，幸好他不知自己怀疑过他。

片刻之后，万璧瓯取来一柄木梳，帮安行天将头发细细梳通，重新挽成发髻。“可惜我竟错过了你的冠礼。一眨眼你已二十有二，可曾取得表字？”

“不曾。”当初投军时他让众人直接唤他大危，连名字都懒得编造，更何谈表字，至于白卜庭则只管给他加官进爵，从未问过这种小事。

万璧瓯略一沉吟，说了怕他嫌烦，不说又怕错过机会，片刻之后才开口道：“其实我早想过，你性格耿直，且十分重情，往往难免情急而冲动，因此送你衲谨二字，望你今后衲于言，谨于行。”

“重情又有何不可？难道还是坏事不成？”

万璧瓯料到他必有异议，“重情并非坏事，不过凡事皆应有度，且天下事并非只有情，还有理，有义，有公道，过分重情只会徒增烦恼，误人误己。”安行天故意做出鼾声，万璧瓯一巴掌扇在他肩上，声大力小，“算了，你若不喜，不用便是。”

“谁说我不喜的？只不过在我看来，人生在世本就是无尽烦恼，所以何必为了无烦恼而无情。其实我连冠礼都不曾有过，如今可算补上了。”

听得自己并未错过如此重要之事，万璧瓯不禁心中一喜，嘴角轻扬。安行天问他：“你笑甚么？”

“你脑后又没长眼睛，怎知我笑了？”

“我就是知道，所以你为何发笑？”

“笑自然是因为心中喜悦。”万璧瓯解开他自己的发髻，安行天顺手接过木梳帮他梳理起来，二人相距如此之近，以至于他几乎感觉得到背后的体温。“我想着方才已完成束发取字，等一下为你穿戴好衣帽，勉强可算得十分简陋的冠礼了。没错过如此重要的事，是我之幸。从今往后，你我之间不仅有过去的十年，也有了新的记忆。”

听到他这番话，安行天心中既喜且忧。喜的是自己在他心中如此重要，忧的是他们之间的新记忆不得不到丹浓为止，总共不过二十日剩余。只怕新记忆越好，终了时就越糟。

\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解--


	4. 第四回 二人调笑三人猜虑，九转回肠一夕肠断

四人晓行夜宿，一路向东南而行，上了官道继续向东，不多日便走到贵妥府。贵妥府一向是西南重镇，下辖几个县都以矿产丰富而闻名，周边地势以山地丘陵为主，府城位于平原腹地，取其交通便利之用，但同时也易攻难守，因此在战时数次易主，打得城墙都矮下一截去。四人行至城南门外，见许多人聚集在一张告示前听人宣读，大意是说天下甫定，理应整饬规矩，余孽尚存，宜当除恶务尽，因此凡出入州府城镇各色人等均须下马落轿，逐一过检，府城南门只入不出，北门只出不入，遇有可疑者另行盘问，东西城门仅做官用，不做日常出入使用。此时日已偏西，树影斜落在城门前一排凉棚上，十二名文职小吏打扮的人一字排开坐在底下，身后各自站着几员兵丁，如梳篦一般将进城之人逐一目检放行。

万璧瓯心道不妙，因他曾两次打下贵妥府，两次都曾短期驻扎，说不定有谁记得他的相貌。再向城门上方看去，忽在参差不齐的垛口与兵丁之外看到一个瘦高身影十分眼熟。那人做男装打扮，穿一身青金滚边皂色箭袖，头缠网巾，足蹬皂靴，两条血红剑穗在腰间摇荡。待她转过身来便看清她脸颊消瘦，面色惨白，眼神凌厉非常，正是泰岚侯杜孤的得意弟子，曾经多次与他交手的西南十三路总兵温翠丝。

万璧瓯不想被她认出，但他们的干粮与盐都已耗尽，需得进城采买些新的才好继续赶路，所以他轻轻翻身下马，借着黑马遮挡向安行天悄悄说道：“今晚你们进城找客栈住下，我记得城东三里外有个小庙，可以暂且去那里避过风头，免得给你添麻烦，新官还没上任先落得个私通敌营的罪名。”说着摸出一只钱袋塞进他手里，“你明早一定会来寻我的对么？”

安行天皱眉道：“你也忒过谨慎了，贵妥府多少次易主，地方官换过几十轮，谁认得你？”他本打算今晚二人连床夜话，因此心中着实不愿白白损失一夜相处的机会，毕竟过去一夜便少一夜。

“正因为城门口那些不是官，而是吏。常言道铁打的府吏流水的官，他们在一地经营多年，世代久居，盘根错节，最擅长记人记事和记仇，倘若哪个认出我来，谁不想立功获奖，博取个前程？将我羁押入狱事小，若是被别有用心的人宣扬出去，说东共派奸细四处刺探，万一事情闹大，我岂不是成了罪人。如今时局尚不稳定，好不容易签下协议太平几天，还是小心为妙。”

安行天心知这份太平来之不易，更知难以长久。两国停战就如同两个都想称霸武林的人对打中间喘息蓄力，不出招则已，一出招又是一场恶斗，真正想要天下长治久安只能一方彻底服输才行。他虽不认为白卜庭是甚么善人，但他所构想的帝国确有可取之处，强势铁腕也并非全然皆恶，加之他自身对东共那一套庸碌更无好感，因此才愿意为白卜庭做事。这些事他无人倾诉，有太多话想说给眼前人听，却又不敢说给他听。

万璧瓯见他没再说什么，便淡淡笑着对他眨眨眼，又伸手摸摸黑马的脖颈，然后转身牵起枣红马逆着人流走远。为了不惹人耳目，他不疾不徐地牵马走出一段距离才翻身上马，而后也没敢快跑，但温翠丝站在城楼上向下看，一眼就看见一人一马向外而行，背影有些眼熟，再仔细看他腰上的佩剑，片刻工夫便认出是曾经多次交手的东共将军万某。她心中当然疑惑，不知他万某人来贵妥府做甚，既然他瞧见城门口的检岗转身就走，那么肯定心中有鬼。温翠丝吩咐手下用心办差，城门须按时关闭，然后疾步走下城楼，上马尾随而去。

夕阳西沉，将影子拉得老长，官道上车马行人渐渐绝迹，只有零散的马蹄声和风吹树叶的沙沙声。温翠丝跟出约摸两三里地，眼看万璧瓯拐进一条小路，七转八转消失在一片树林里，她猜他八成是察觉到有人跟踪才故意将她领到这么个光线昏暗便于藏身伏击的地方，因此握剑在手，虚夹马腹一步一步走进树林。忽然身后一声咳嗽，惊得她一提缰绳，胯下马长嘶一声站立起来，两只前蹄乱蹬一气，身后又传来一声轻笑，温翠丝急忙调转马头站定，穿林而过的光束正好落在眼上，害得她策马跳开两步才终于看清对面的人。

“温总兵，别来无恙？”

见他又是那副似笑非笑的旧模样，温翠丝眯起双眼冷声答道：“我好得很，倒是万将军你风尘仆仆，是不远千里来投奔我西帝的么？”

“我没有你那为虎作伥的本领，看你脸色比上次见面时愈加憔悴，想必伥鬼的差事不好做。”

“七月半刚过去几天，你凭空出现，四处游逛，别是找不到回冥府的路罢？不如我多给你烧些香烛纸马，你好生重新投胎去者，记得下次托生得好看些，别又生成一副厌物相。”

万璧瓯不以为忤，“香烛纸马倒不用，留着钱给你自己将来请僧人念经超度，也不知得几百僧人念上几年才能抵过你的罪孽，还是多备些银钱为好。”

温翠丝丢给他一双白眼，“你这些年全靠嘴上功夫行走江湖的么？不如我直接问，你是不是东共派来的奸细？”

“那么许多人认得我，我怎么做得了奸细？”

“那你来贵妥府所为何事？鬼鬼祟祟，见了岗哨便躲，空口说你不是奸细，你看我信么？鬼话连篇，当我第一天认得你么？”说着策马直冲过去。万璧瓯急忙躲闪，但树多林密，马匹难以施展，于是他手握佩剑脚蹬马鞍提气轻身向上一纵，紧接着几步连踏粗壮树枝借力跳上十几丈外的树顶。温翠丝冷笑一声也高高跳起，追着他在树枝间辗转腾挪半晌，怎奈万璧瓯东躲西闪轻如灵猿，嘴上不忘埋怨着：“是你偏要问，问了又不信，你我好歹也算是故人，多日不见，好意跟你打声招呼，何必如此凶悍？”温翠丝越追越气，一翻手抖出两枚飞镖，万璧瓯向后弯腰躲过，但脚下一空，只得翻身落地，温翠丝也跟着飞身向下，双股剑出鞘直奔他面门刺去。万璧瓯左右躲闪，继续说道：“你还是那么死心眼，现在停战条约都已签下，何苦非得拼个死活？”

“我一见你就心烦，怎么，不行么？”说着剑分双股，化作两道霹雳一般向他斜砍下去。

万璧瓯不得已拔剑出鞘将她双剑荡开，“行行行，但我见你不心烦，不但不心烦，反而欢喜得紧呢。”温翠丝冷哼一声，双剑舞得愈发快似闪电，招招狠辣，虽然下盘略有些不稳，但尚未露出致命破绽，片刻工夫拆解了几百招仍然难分胜负。原来她的启蒙恩师本是绝地门的海纳睿海大侠，海大侠死后她才拜师杜孤，杜孤早年间亦曾拜入绝地门下修习剑术与内功原力心法，后来才转为研习西斯神教武学典籍，而绝地门与西斯神教早在千年前本出同源，剑术套路与心法传承至今仍极为相似，他二人又都是各自门派一等一的高手，因此万璧瓯才打算言语间激怒于她，使她乱中出错，方有机可乘。

二人剑风扫过之处落叶纷纷，万璧瓯左手一挥催动落叶劈头盖脸向她飞去，他自己趁机跳开几丈远继续说道：“我看你其实也欢喜见我，所以才紧追不舍，你看你脸色都红润许多，何必不好意思承认呢？”

这时突然传来一声怒喝让他们住手，两人稳住身形转头看去，只见一匹高头黑马几个起落跑到跟前，马上坐着的正是安行天。本来他已走到客栈门口，但思来想去还是要去找万璧瓯，于是把散碎银两交给谢三坡，让他们留下住店兑钱并采买东西，明日一早去城东三里官道上会合，然后穿城出北门再绕回官道追过来。路过树林外时听得打斗声和万璧瓯的说话声，还以为他路遇盗匪，急忙冲进树林帮他，完全没想到与他打斗之人竟然是温翠丝。方才在城门外他只顾低头说话，没往城楼上看，等他目送万璧瓯走远再下马进城时，温翠丝已追出一段距离，因此他并不知她在贵妥府，更没想到当着万璧瓯的面遇见她。

因着泰岚侯杜孤的关系，温翠丝认得他是威达侯。三人面面相觑，都不动手，突然异口同声道：“你为何在此？”

万璧瓯问的是安行天为何不在城里找个正经床榻好生歇息一夜，安行天与温翠丝问的倒一样，都不解对方为何毫无缘由凭空出现在贵妥府外的树林里。

三人同时愣住，片刻之后又异口同声道：“你们两个……”

温翠丝问的是万璧瓯为何与威达侯一副熟识模样，不但不防他，反而对他露出空门，并排面对自己。安行天问的是万璧瓯与温翠丝，虽然猜得到他二人曾交过手，故而认得彼此，但他方才听见的几句话分明是打情骂俏，所以惊讶于他们竟然如此相熟。万璧瓯问的是十三路总兵温翠丝为何认得一员小官，但他随即发现安行天既不下马也不施礼，说明他的官职恐怕还在温翠丝之上，难道他真的是威达侯？抑或是白卜庭见他年轻有为一表人才，新近又收了第二个义子？既然拜义父，为何选白卜庭而不选他？难道他在小安心中还不如那个老奸巨猾权欲熏心的阴谋家？

三人再次静默，突然又同时道：“他是我的……”

“人犯！”这次万璧瓯先反应过来，“我是他的，人犯。”眼下是西帝地界，小安做着西帝的官，不论官职是大是小，总不能让任何私下通敌的把柄落在温翠丝手里。

安行天随声附和道：“正是！他是我的人……犯。”虽然相比起通敌的罪名，眼下他更担心温翠丝道破他的身份。“多亏温总兵拦住他，我这就把他带走，不劳总兵费心。”

温翠丝看出他们有古怪，但碍于身份不好直接质疑，待要放他们走又不甘心，正在这时忽然脚下地面震颤，远处传来轰隆隆几声巨响，循声望去，半空中一团鸦群四散惊飞，片刻之后远远听得哭号叫嚷之声，看情况事发地应是贵妥府下辖的一处矿井。温翠丝心道不妙，立刻剑指万璧瓯厉声喝问：“还说你不是奸细？说！是不是你搞的鬼？”

安行天跳下马挡在她面前：“不可能是他！”

“有何证据？”温翠丝来贵妥府当然不是为了管城门，而是为了收缴矿石送去冶炼，矿井被炸直接关系到她能否按时按量交差，因此她顾不得官位高低，直接顶撞起来。

万璧瓯上前半步与安行天并肩而立，“自从我被他俘获，这些天来未曾有一时半刻离开他的视线，今日若不是城门外人多，我也没机会趁乱溜走。但我知你从城门开始尾随我的行踪，因此我没有任何机会落单，不可能搞这种鬼。眼下当务之急是去调查有没有人员伤亡或是被困，总之救人要紧，若你不愿放我走，那么我随你一同去查探究竟。”

温翠丝心知即便不在乎矿工也得在乎矿井，如若矿井坍塌，损毁严重无法开工，不能如数凑齐矿石交差，那么到头来倒霉的还是她，但她直觉不能让万璧瓯搀和此事打探更多内情。“不行！我看就是你搞的鬼，你其实是想去验收成果，说不定还想制造乱局，帮你的同伙逃跑！”

因之前多次交手，万璧瓯知道温翠丝生性多疑，所以故意做出一副满不在乎的模样道：“那么你请自便，慢走不送。”

“好让你趁机逃走不成？”

“那么我留在此地等你。”

“我会信你？”

“不信就对了，你真的越来越懂我，难不成闲暇时常常想起我？”

“你！”温翠丝恨得咬牙，万璧瓯抱着手臂转头看向安行天道：“不如这样，我们三人同去查看，由他盯着我，我保证不离他左右，你总可以放心了罢？”但眼神其实在说：“看她气闷的样子是不是很有趣？跟我斗嘴，她还差得远呢。”

不离左右四个字听起来极为熨帖，身边人这副生动意态更是让安行天心中一阵摇荡，险些露出笑容。他急忙板起脸来一副公事公办的样子点头应允，心里想着得找机会私下叮嘱温翠丝千万不得泄露他的身份。温翠丝没有更好的办法，只得同意带上万璧瓯一同查看矿井事故。这一查才知道原来是试探井下空气的灯烛引燃了炸药，而炸药是当初西帝这边最后一次撤离之前埋下的，目的是宁可毁掉矿井也不留给敌人，只不过当时不曾完全引燃，余下的炸药才是今日祸端。他们三人赶到时有二十余矿工困在井下生死不明，几块巨石将垮塌的井口封堵得严严实实，上百普通人合力都难以移动，待要将巨石炸碎又怕更添危险，多亏他们三人共同施展内功原力移开巨石。而后万璧瓯又跟下去搜索救援，安行天则跟他。待得所有人不论生死都被移出，天色已完全暗下来，安行天提出带走他的人犯，温翠丝忙着布置修缮矿井早日恢复开采的事，顾不得纠缠他们，此时城门都已落锁，他们只得去城东的小庙暂住一夜。

小庙仍在旧址，不过显然早已荒废，墙壁倾颓，只剩半边正殿勉强可以遮风挡雨，里面泥塑东倒西歪，木雕更是被劈做柴火。二人拴好马匹卸下重物，借着月光找到一领旧席，其上尘埃堆积，隐约可见兽蹄鸟爪留下的泥水痕迹，于是二人又去后院禅房旁边找水井。好在井口有青石板压盖，里面井水颇为干净，他们取水将旧席冲洗一番，然后靠着半根柱子立在旁边风干，又提水洗净手脸，再四处搜罗可燃的碎木干草去大殿升起一小堆火。等做完这些，席子也差不多干透，万璧瓯将席子铺在石砖地上，而后直接躺下伸展腰腿，嘴里忍不住叹道：“果然还是躺着舒服。”

安行天解下斗篷团成一包给他垫在脑后，“苦累都是你自找。救人的事本当是温翠丝职责所在，即便真的有人受困，他们都是西帝百姓，不是你东共的，与你又有甚么相干？”

万璧瓯正色答道：“你看温翠丝像是急于救人的样子么？想必她心中有更大的格局，顾不得那些小性命，因此我才提出同去查看。若无人受伤固然极好，若有人受伤被困，那么能帮一个便帮一个。”说着两脚互相磨蹭，显然是想脱靴又懒得坐起，安行天便弯腰伸手帮他脱靴。万璧瓯舒服得轻叹一声，接着说道：“且不说国本是一国，虽则现如今一分为二，难道人命就变得不是人命？难道两边百姓就非得势不两立不成？”

安行天借着火光看到他袜上有血迹，待要动手除下，只听得他嘶嘶吸气，所以又提水回来帮他将血痂泡软，然后除去袜子用汗巾吸水一点点擦拭干净，边擦边问他包袱里有无百搭。百搭其实本名白塔，是绝地门疗伤灵药，颜色白中泛青，常做成塔状小颗便于携带取用，用时以酒或清水化开敷在患处，或是捏碎成粉撒在伤口上，尤其适合止血敛创，去腐生肌，对烧烫骨折扭挫伤也有奇效，因此绝地门人常戏称此药为百搭。

万璧瓯向内挪了挪给他让出些地方坐下，“哪有那么娇贵，小小皮外伤，明日一早便好了，何必浪费药物。”而后忍不住试探着问：“你与温翠丝很相熟么？”

“不熟。倒是你，刚离了我就跟她一起钻小树林，有说有笑的一副老熟人模样，难道你们曾经……”本来他忍着没问，既然万璧瓯主动提起，那么他便问个清楚。

“胡说，没有的事，”说着抬脚虚踢安行天一下，正好被他握在手里揉捏起来，力道恰到好处，舒服得他双腿酸软，腰也使不上力，只想就这样躺着。“我发现她在后面跟踪，所以去树林里藏身，至于那些言辞，都是为了打斗中扰乱她的心神而已。”他急着撇清，便不好将话题硬生生扭转回去追问小安的官职。他看得出小安与温翠丝两人之间没有谁对谁毕恭毕敬，因此推测他二人官阶相差不多，其实他早该料到小安如此出众的本领绝对不会埋没，即便做不到总兵也应该相去不远，只要他不是最为恶名远扬的威达侯，那么其实一切都好说。想到这里他愈发没心思深究，因他一半心思全都是舒服，另一半他自己也说不上是不是羞。于理，弟子侍奉师父揉肩捶腿无可厚非，小安帮他按摩解乏不能算逾矩；于情，他早已不再青春年少，小安也经历许多成熟许多，这些天对他虽说不算无礼，但全无旧时亲切，想必早已抛下年少无知时的痴念。但他只觉得脸颊耳边一阵阵发热，忙用手臂盖住双眼，装作闭目养神。

安行天低头看着手里的两只脚，骨肉匀停仿佛白玉雕成，磨破的几片有些红肿，手指可碰得的地方则细腻非常，脚踝更是修长精致，使他不免有些心猿意马。他本以为自己要恨万璧瓯一辈子，哪成想不过重聚几日便再次深陷其中。其实万璧瓯发问的用意他不是不懂，他早知道以他的缜密心思这些事瞒不了很久，但仍报以侥幸，眼下如果坦白身份，只怕他当场割席断义，从此再没机会靠近，更何谈同席共卧，肌肤相亲。正犹豫间，忽然一阵风吹过，带动半片门扇吱呀一声转开，露出后面门框上一块残缺木板，估计原本是一副楹联，现在只剩“回头是岸”四个字。

安行天不想放手，但不得不起身拢火，这时他记起特地从府城里带了些吃食，便打开包袱掏出四只竹筒。万璧瓯有些说不清是庆幸还是失落，也许兼而有之。他坐起身打开一只竹筒，里面满满盛着杂豆饭，另一只竹筒里糍粑莹白，茅叶碧绿，虽是冷的，但仍看得他食欲顿生。安行天洗净双手拿起另两只竹筒打开，一股浓香扑鼻而来，破开顶上荷叶香气更盛，原来一只里面塞着整鸡，一只盛着鸡汤煨的花生茄丁豆干之类菜蔬。整鸡本已炖得软烂脱骨，又被竹筒焖住香气，汤汁凝住滋味，连带荷叶清香一齐浸入肉里，吃一口骨酥肉烂，回味十足。安行天刚想问要不要把竹筒放在火边热热再吃，就看见万璧瓯用手指撕下一块肉吞进嘴里，发出一声心满意足的轻哼，然后还意犹未尽地舔舔手指要再撕一块，忽而意识到他看得愣住，又有些不好意思地将竹筒推还给他，神情全不像那个两军阵前指挥若定的中年侠士，倒像个自然自在的贪吃顽童，想是又累又饿，等不得热热再吃了。

安行天忍着笑递给他一双筷子：“别急，还有酒。”

“多谢你。”

“谢甚么？”

“谢你放着好好的客栈不住，来这边陪我。”

安行天被说中心事，急忙否认道：“谁要来陪你？我本打算送到这些吃食就走，回城里，住客栈，哪料到遇见炸矿井和救人的事。总不能让你在这破庙里饿一夜。”

万璧瓯看着两双筷子和两人份的吃食对他狡黠一笑：“唔，那么便谢谢你这四个竹筒选得好，有荤有素汤汁，个个都恰好合我胃口，全不似野外捕猎的那些烟火气重。”

“不过是些日常吃食，你不挑嘴而已。喏，这个给你。”

万璧瓯抬眼看去，对面筷子夹着鸡胗悬在半空，想是夹起来才记起无碟无碗无处布菜，所以等着他接。他没有用筷子接东西的习惯，所以想等他放回竹筒再夹，安行天以为他光线昏暗看不清是什么，所以愈发送到他眼前，他便没再多想，直接吃进嘴里。起初两人都没觉得有甚么不对，但忽然又同时觉得有些不好意思起来。

安行天状若无事地接着说道：“这你倒不谢我了？”

“不谢，照例胸肉和腿都归你。要谢便谢你替我挡下碎石。”

当时一名矿工胸口以下卡在石缝里动弹不得，他专注于移开上方巨石，结果牵动更高处一片岩石碎裂落下，他若是松手逃开，卡住的矿工必然被砸个头脸粉碎，所以他以身相护，本以为背后得狠狠挨上几下，但一阵巨响过后却安然无恙，原来是安行天以一己之力悬停住所有碎石再推向井下无人的一侧。像这般本领出众胆识过人的青年英雄，假如他不是现在的他，假如年轻二十岁，他定会心生仰慕，主动上前攀谈结识一番。

“举手之劳，再说都是跟你学的。快吃罢，这堆火撑不住太久，我可不想摸黑吃进鼻子里。”虽然语气平淡，但其实他心里不免暗暗欢喜，纵然身处荒败破庙吃着粗食淡饭，却比在白卜庭的宫殿里宴饮珍馐美馔自在百倍，也欢喜百倍。

过不多时菜肉用毕，二人将剩余汤汁混入杂豆饭里，分装两只竹筒放在火边热热吃了，最后喝尽囊中酒，酒足饭饱，心满意足。万璧瓯道：“幸亏你好心来送饭，好人有好报，不然你自己也要在这破庙里饿一夜了。”忽而又问：“我们这边美餐一顿，你两个伴当会不会没有余钱吃饭住店？”

安行天迟疑道：“其实我有事需得坦白。”

万璧瓯立刻坐正与他面对面，心中隐隐不想听他坦白，又知道必须得听。他一生中做过太多不情愿又必须做的事，早就习以为常，但此事关系到他最亲近之人，因此难免屏息凝神静静等待。

“其实，其实我有银两未曾丢失。”

万璧瓯眨眨眼，心中疑团仍未解开。越是避开身份不提，越是加重他心中疑惑，但他又不愿苦苦逼问，话到嘴边只能变成：“说得如此慎重，害我以为甚么大事。那么现在我身无分文，可否带上我同行呢？”

“你不气我对你隐瞒真相？”

“你带我同行，我便不气。若你再想甩开我，那么我就……缠住你。”他的声音渐渐变弱，最后三个字更是被风吹门扇的吱呀声盖过。“总之今后别再隐瞒任何事，千万别对我隐瞒，只要你愿意告诉我，我一定帮你。”

安行天琢磨着他话里的深意，其实他何尝不愿回头是岸，但他实在不知以他的所作所为还能不能回头，唯一可以确定的是白卜庭绝不会轻易放过他。万璧瓯看着他脸上欲言又止的模样，全是与他年龄不相符的深沉，心中不由得怜惜他自幼无父，少年丧母，又生逢乱世，误入歧途。

他伸手抚上对面人的肩膀，掌心触及之处宽厚结实，全无少年的消瘦。“记着，你不必独自扛下，哪怕天大的事，我也一定倾尽全力帮你。”

“但我理应能够顶天立地，独自扛下一切，不是么？”

“当然不是！你还有我。”即便他真的是威达侯，即便他铸下大错，虽不能为他脱罪，但只要他真心悔过，至少可以助他将功抵罪。

话说到这个地步，他断定万璧瓯猜到他有大事隐瞒。本以为能瞒过二十日，谁知连一半都不到。盯着他的那双眼里充满诚挚，双唇几次分开却说不出话，像是有万千心事一时难以成句。他深知万璧瓯所谓全力帮他，前提一定是在绝地门规矩之内，超出规矩之外的，他想帮也无能为力，还会背上纵容包庇的罪名，因此坦白的后果只会是两人分崩离析。在那之前他不甘心不表明心迹，即便两人缘分真的到此为止，他也要让万璧瓯明白他心中所想。

安行天伸开双臂将眼前人一把揽入怀中，一手箍住腰，一手扶住脑后，嘴唇所及一片柔软，毫无阻碍，只有残余的淡淡酒香。万璧瓯不敢置信地盯着他的眼睛，却只看到他的坚定和自己的胆怯。他的身体毫不抗拒，若他心有余力仔细感受甚至可以说欢喜得紧，但他没心思想自己，只怕小安会错意，想推开他又怕再伤他的心。等到嘴唇重获自由，他才小声说道：“你有我，不是这种有法。且不论有无婚书媒证，单你有事瞒我这一项就不对。你瞒我，我怎能信你？不信你，又何谈其他？”

安行天闻言将他慢慢松开：“你真的非问不可？”

万璧瓯心中泛起寒意，但仍坚持着点头。

安行天深深凝望他的双眼，给他机会放弃追问，但对面人的眼神却愈发坚定。他可以教导他，照顾他，保护他，欣赏他，可以无私帮助他，却唯独不愿爱慕他。他深知万璧瓯说的都是真心话，但这更让他怒火中烧。若非他一再追问，他们还可多相处几日，但他却如此步步紧逼，全不能体会他一片苦心。“也罢，反正你早晚要知道实情，与其听旁人说不如听我亲口说。我便是西帝威达侯，此番依照停战条约去廓桑做人质。你看是将我废去武功，逐出师门，还是就地正法，清理门户？”

\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解-- 


	5. 第五回 夜奔逃东风寒彻骨，遇暗算河西行路难

第五回 夜奔逃东风寒彻骨，遇暗算河西行路难

话说安行天突然表明身份，万璧瓯自觉并未使出盘问手段，殊不知自从重逢那天起这便是安行天一块心病，他本又不擅长欺瞒，加之失望于自己深情不改对方却依旧无动于衷，因此急怒之下才不管不顾，和盘托出。安行天如此行事，他反而不知应当如何应对。他在他身上倾注半生心血，以他为傲，实指望他能用一身本领除暴安良，匡扶正义，谁料他居然变成白卜庭手下鹰犬，与东共和绝地门为敌？叛出师门已令他痛心不已，更令他气结的是安行天那副要杀要剐悉听尊便的样子，完全看不出丝毫悔意，但若说甚么就地正法清理门户，他也绝然下不去手。

万璧瓯手握宝剑摇头长叹：“你怎能……我一直视你如亲生……”

“但我早已无法视你如父！”

“……如亲生兄弟！我……”他眉头紧皱，只能反复说出一个“我”字，地上一小堆火跳了几跳终于燃尽，连同他心中曾有过的那些重归于好同行江湖的希望一齐熄灭。破屋顶外，半边残月清辉如霜，冷冷洒落肩头，两人对面而立却好似身处不同世界，明明触手可及却无法将对方拉到身边，也无法走去对面，最终只能相望无言。

其实安行天心中并非全然无悔，只不过怒气占据上风，使他偏不愿在万璧瓯面前展露，即使心知自己这几年来一步错步步错也偏要咬紧牙关硬生生扛住，倒要看他究竟会如何处置自己。他二人正僵持，忽然远处传来马蹄声和脚步声，二人立即噤声细听，听出人马不在少数。万璧瓯心道不妙，深更半夜兴师动众，十有八九是为他这东共将军而来，但他万万不愿惹出事端，破坏来之不易的停战，加上安行天刚刚坦白身份，不知他接下来作何打算，也许将自己交给温翠丝，从此恩断义绝？或是放他逃离，相忘于江湖？

安行天从他眼中看出疑问，立即否认道：“不是我！定是温翠丝那个出尔反尔的阴险小人，明明答应了不再追究，怎么又来捉你？”说着捡起靴子丢给他，见他愣住，又补上一句：“先离开这里，我跟你的事还没完。再说你是我的人犯，你亲口认下的，我的人犯怎能送给别人发落？”

万璧瓯觉得事出蹊跷，不知究竟何事令温翠丝改变主意，更没料到安行天选择助他逃脱追捕，而且似乎还要继续同行，他究竟当自己是甚么人？但眼下情况不容细想，他急忙蹬上靴子牵马过来扣好鞍环，安行天则搜罗杂物塞进包袱递给他挂在马上，自己转回去踩灭灰烬，舞起旧席将黑灰四散扇开，再搬几个破蒲团过去遮掩。待他二人轻手轻脚摸黑牵马走出破庙门外，只见北西南三个方向均有数百火把向东移动，这般自西向东搜查，想是算定他必然走官道向东，因为那是回东共的必经之路。眼下二人顾不得东边有没有埋伏，只得上马疾走，想趁天黑甩开追兵。

其实并非温翠丝出尔反尔。她处理完毕矿井之事返回贵妥府城已是深夜，泰岚侯杜孤当然问她为何离开许久，她便汇报矿井被炸而后救人之事，杜孤仿佛听了甚么新鲜趣事般问她为何救人，她只能如实交代救人是万璧瓯的主意。杜孤疑道：“他来此地做甚？难道绝地门终于放下所谓正道，做起深入敌后偷摸破坏之事？”温翠丝便解释矿井中炸药的由来，杜孤追问：“因为不是他万某人所为，所以你便放他走？”

温翠丝心中一凛，感到杜孤语气不善，只得辩解道：“其实是威达侯强行带他走，属下没有理由扣人不放。”

“威达侯？他为何来贵妥府？还有谁同他一起？按理说老夫应当请他进城接风洗尘，稍做款待，算是尽同僚之谊。”

温翠丝没理会他语气中的轻慢之意，毫无波澜地答道：“威达侯说他是去丹浓履行停战条约之要求，恰好路过此地，身边没带其他人，而万某是他之前路上擒获。因为已经签下停战条约，因此没有对他怎样，只不过一路盯着他，以免他做出不利于我西帝之事。”其实安行天还叮嘱她不能泄露他的真实身份，因他骗万璧瓯说他只是一员偏将，目的是让对方掉以轻心，不提防他。温翠丝觉得他二人有鬼，不知万某人是真傻还是装傻，真被擒获还是将计就计假装被擒获，但不论真假都不必让杜孤知晓，免得他生出更多质疑。

杜孤当然知道白卜庭派威达侯去廓桑做人质之事，取道贵妥府并无怪异，不过只身行路不带随从保镖之类，这就未免有些托大了。“威达侯说他一定要带走万某？”

“正是。”其实她还可补上一句他二人之间颇为亲密，行为默契，不像萍水相逢路上擒获，倒更像十分熟识，但可想而知杜孤又要责问她既然察觉到异样为何仍旧放他们走，因此她半个字都没有多说。

谁知杜孤仍然责备道：“你糊涂！他此去廓桑做人质，身边没有一兵一卒，连杂役仆妇都得由东共挑选给他，他要如何施展？他硬要带走万某，目的肯定是让万某欠他人情，说甚么一路盯紧，只怕是一路奉承，等到了廓桑之后便是他的敲门砖，由绝地门交际到议会，而后便如鱼得水了。”

温翠丝不解：“那不是正好？皇帝陛下要的不就是他深入东共核心？”

“你是真糊涂！他办差办得漂亮，对为师有何益处？当初为师力荐你去做人质，目的就是不希望这美差落入旁人手里。若不是穆骜那厮非得从中作梗，与我作对，这差事怎会落到那个姓危的小子头上。”

温翠丝并不觉得做人质是甚么美差，任何一方想要再次开战都会先拿人质做文章，到时候能不能活着离开廓桑都不好说，杜孤力荐她的目的不过是安插眼线，因为威达侯只听命于皇帝，绝对不会服从于他。“威达侯是皇帝陛下义子，西帝第一猛将，人称孤胆无畏威达四方，陛下用人如神，想必他是最合适的人选。”

杜孤冷笑一声：“甚么孤胆无畏第一猛将，不过是当初陛下为了稳定军心，鼓舞士气，特地命马枚达一手塑造出个凭借军功平步青云的幻象而已。其实论杀伐果决他不如葛礼符，甚至穆骜那厮都比他敢下狠手，论资历他远远不及老夫，仅凭几次侥幸获胜，如何配得上封侯？”温翠丝知道不值得为此事与杜孤争辩，因此只忍着腹诽垂手恭听。杜孤又道：“既然他要力保万某人，那么你便去将万某捉回来，亦可直接取他性命，不用顾忌那个姓危的小子。你只管说有新的证据证明万某就是炸毁矿井的奸细，等捉住他之后，老夫自有办法。谁敢拦你，先告他一个通敌卖国。还不快去！” 因此温翠丝才连夜点兵。她心知他们离去时城门已锁，也来不及去下一个镇店，因此十有八九在城东露宿，故而只留一小队人马在城内搜查，她自己则领兵出城，分三路向东搜索起来。

她这边厢带兵搜索，杜孤心中依旧谋划不停。绝地门的徒子徒孙对他毫无威胁，他心中更急于除去的其实是威达侯，奈何他是皇帝眼前红人，此番议和，东共提出要西帝献出人质以证明其诚意，言外之意是要确保西帝方面不敢冒然撕毁停战协议，当时杜孤考虑过自荐，但又不愿远离司兴权力核心，因此举荐过温翠丝，但白卜庭最终决定派出威达侯，西帝第一猛将的声望加上御儿干殿下的身份，献他出去做人质足见诚意之重，因此东共议会欣然应允。杜孤看出白卜庭实属有意为之，威达侯此去定然有任务在身，完成任务定是大功一件，故而他心中早已愤愤不平，只苦于找不到机会搅局且不留证据，谁知机会得来全不费工夫，正所谓天予不取反受其咎。想到这里他转身回内室换上一套夜行衣装，见温翠丝带人向东搜索，他便也施展轻身功夫向东，领先他们一二里地暗中等候，只要温翠丝的人马惊动那两个人，那么打杀声或是马蹄声必有其一。

且说安行天与万璧瓯二人根据火光移动判断那三队人马搜索得颇为细致，推进速度不快，因此不值得策马狂奔，声音过大反而招惹注意。他们这边扯碎布包裹马蹄半跑半颠轻声赶路，眼看拉开距离，心中刚要放松，忽然路边灌木丛中射出十余枚暗器，直奔胯下马匹而去，二人急忙拔剑抵挡，暗器一击便碎，非铜非铁，原来竟是锋利石片，可见对方也修炼过内功原力心法，因此他们自然而然猜测暗中飞石之人是温翠丝。没等他们得空细想她为何不用弩箭飞镖却用这等奇怪暗器，耳边又听得嗖嗖嗖一阵破空之声，更多石片如箭雨般飞来。他二人先是驱马快跑，但对方如鬼魅般紧追不舍，万璧瓯一边急奔一边双腿夹紧马腹拧身回首，双掌催动内功原力将碎石全部停下而后齐刷刷飞回来处，安行天更是策马回头向路边灌木丛一顿猛踏，想要逼对方现身。马蹄一通乱踩但并无收获，使他胸中怒火愈盛，涉入愈深，冷不防右后方一道黑影突然蹿出，安行天挥剑格挡的瞬间只觉右臂一凉，他左掌一翻猛拍向黑衣人，黑衣人与他对了一掌而后闪身躲避，眨眼工夫便不见了，此时他仍然未觉疼痛，只觉得气血翻涌，右手麻痹。他心道不妙，左手急忙运指封住右臂几处大穴护住心脉，但甫一调动内功便感到原力涣散，仿佛正顺着右臂伤口不停外流，耳边也嗡嗡直响，情急之下他咬紧牙关使用起西斯神教心法，催动周身内功原力逆向而行。与此同时万璧瓯赶到他身边，夜色中看不清流血颜色是红是黑，只见他目光飘忽行动迟滞，便知伤他的兵刃上有毒。

万璧瓯手起指落为他封住穴道，但毒素扩散极为迅速，安行天摇摇晃晃坠下马来，万璧瓯急忙跳下马接住他，耳边听得他一连几声模糊不清地叫师父，直叫得他心如刀割。待要去追黑衣人，又不能放着安行天不管，因此他将他轻轻放在地上让他背靠树干坐好，先撕开衣袖查看有无伤及动脉，见伤口虽长但不险，他才略略松一口气，转身取来一把白塔捏碎成粉厚厚洒在伤口之上，然后解下汗巾一分为二，一半捆住右臂根部，另一半与他包扎伤口。此时安行天虽然意识不清，但气息尚稳，看远处追兵火把正步步逼近，万璧瓯将他扶上马鞍，自己也翻身上马，一手将他搂在身前，一手牵起两匹马的缰绳，就这样继续向东而去。

其实如若正面比试的话，安行天未必不是杜孤的对手，但他只道是温翠丝暗中偷袭，心中难免轻敌，加之杜孤的本领集西斯神教与绝地门二者之大成，一身武功本就在他之上，又是特地暗算于他，攻其不备，幸亏他反应极快，那柄淬毒匕首才没能伤到要害，而且也幸亏对方一见得手闪身便走。杜孤一则不愿让万璧瓯追上暴露身份；二则因他要假装不曾离开贵妥府城，天明之后还得继续征收矿石之事，免得引起白卜庭怀疑；三则他以为东共将军万某巴不得西帝第一猛将横死野外，不可能救他，甚至可能割下其首级拿回去邀功；四则即便万某突发慈悲心肠想要救人也难以找到解药。因为此毒出自极北苦寒之地鞑梭密儿，乃是杀手组织夜魅的独门秘方，通常用来套取口供，用法是微量递进使人成瘾，解药就是毒药本身，每次解毒便会中毒愈深，另一种用法是像杜孤这般一次大量施用，人中毒后唇焦口燥，呼吸困难，意识模糊，五内如焚，最终往往呕血而死。杜孤手中只有一瓶，当年他为了收服夜魅为自己所用，与其首领及一众女杀手血战数日，这瓶毒药便是那次由夜魅首领陶干妈手中强取得来。即便万璧瓯认得此毒，他也来不及去找陶干妈；即便他找得到陶干妈，想要取得解药也堪比白蛇盗取灵芝仙草；即便姓危的小子侥幸不死，也定然少不了耽误许多时日才能到达丹浓，起码落得个办事不力的罪过，在白卜庭跟前失却面子，他也正好有借口改换温翠丝去做人质。因此种种，虽然只伤到他手臂，杜孤仍然丢下他就走，未曾补刀。

话说万璧瓯策马狂奔一整夜，饶是有两匹好马轮换也跑得人困马乏。天光迟迟不肯放亮，凛凛秋风迎面吹来，卷起层层浓云，密密匝匝，遮天蔽日，天地间一片山雨欲来的压抑。眼下当务之急是为安行天疗伤，否则他们这模样白日走官道过于惹人眼目，走小路绕远又未必没人看到，都难保不招来当地有司盘问，反而耽误事。好在已与身后追兵拉开距离，可以找一处安全所在藏身。安行天整个人昏昏沉沉，时而胡乱呓语，听得万璧瓯心中阵阵抽痛。虽然他叛出师门，身上血债累累，但毕竟是他眼看着从小长大，将毕生所学悉心传授，二人不仅有师徒之义，更有手足之情，他误入歧途是自己教导无方，若论起责任，他应当第一个承担。除去这一层原因之外，他同样误以为偷袭之人是温翠丝，目标原本是他，小安完全是受他牵连，替他中毒。虽然他暂时还想不通温翠丝为何改变主意前来捉他，更想不通为何伤到威达侯之后并不施救，反而扭头就跑，尽管天黑，但他二人的身量穿戴马匹都不同，他们还曾一同去矿井，温翠丝理应不至于搞混。他猜测她可能是去召集大队人马再回来，但他不敢冒险把小安留下，万一她是畏罪逃离，那岂不是把小安丢下等死。难办的是从贵妥府到丹浓这段路上再没有繁华市镇，恐怕找不到懂得解毒的郎中，况且他也不敢冒然去寻医问药，怕温翠丝在前路各处医馆都布下人马，只等他现身便要嫁祸他暗杀威达侯，更怕她为了脱罪而杀掉小安，搞个死无对证。

随着道路转弯，忽然他看到不远处山坳下飘来一缕炊烟，细细一道山涧旁有处木板棚屋孤零零立着，屋后一圈栅栏，屋檐下挂着绳索草耙草帽之类物事，周围并无其他人家，看起来像是牧人在山中放牧牛羊时的临时居所。万璧瓯一颗心只想着快些检查小安的伤势，也顾不得许多礼数，在门扉上扣了两下便自行推开，看屋内只得一个干瘦老汉在火塘边煮粥，被他惊得呆坐住不敢动弹，他急忙拱手施礼道：“老丈救命！”

老汉看出闯进门来的乃是行伍之人，虽然面相不甚凶恶，但双眼通红，腰悬长剑，他哪里敢说半个不字，因此颤巍巍答道：“军爷尽管吩咐。”

“我兄弟身负重伤，请老丈腾个地方容他躺下，再备些清水和滚汤。”话说一半他已扭头跑去门外，转眼间将安行天从马上接下打横抱进屋内，老汉连忙侧身让路，一边指给他墙边地上几个鼓鼓囊囊的麻袋，屋内再无床榻等物，眼看那堆麻袋便是卧具了。待他将安行天小心翼翼放在地上解开衣襟拆开止血布带，只见伤口已开始愈合，并无腐坏，不过身上滚烫，整条胳膊连着右边胸口一大片都红中泛紫，仿佛要渗出血水一般。

此时老汉已将煮粥的锅子移到一旁，改换另一只锅煮水，又找来木盆盛装清水给他端去，见他拆开的布带上血迹斑斑，猜他要煮一番晒干再用，又见他清理伤口之后捏碎白塔敷在伤处，老汉才道：“原来您是绝地门的侠士？”万璧瓯听他语气无有敌意，但谨慎起见并未通名报姓，只点点头。得知他们不是逃兵变做盗匪，老汉长出一口气道：“小人认得此药，因为当初曾有绝地门的侠客救过小人一命，小人虽没读过几天书，但也知道知恩图报的道理。您这位兄弟，看着像是中毒，难不成遇着毒蛇了？”老汉说着去梁上取下个粗陶罐，从里面翻找出一只小纸包，“小人有些解蛇毒的草药，住在山里总得备着点，虽不值钱，敷在伤口上，能清热燥湿，泻火解毒。”

万璧瓯心中略感踏实，外敷草药即便无效也总归不会有坏处。“多谢老丈！烦劳再取一碗滚水来，我慢慢喂他喝下。”

老汉将纸包交予他，转身去火塘边取碗，见那锅粥上凝起一层膜，便用碗盛了，加些米汤一起端将过来。“喝这个罢，小米熬的好克化。大侠不必再叫俺老丈，担不起，小人姓黄，名唤黄连根，叫俺老黄就好。您还有什么吩咐么？没事的话俺去照看您那两匹马，眼看跑得狠了，得走走散散才好给水喝。大侠不必担忧，此地穷乡僻壤，不会有兵丁跑来搜查，小人本就是为着躲避抓壮丁才逃来的，加上这些年兵荒马乱，早没人管了。您请自便，有事就喊小人一声。”

万璧瓯点头谢过，扶安行天坐起，让他靠在自己身前，头搭在肩上，隔着衣领感觉得到他热得像块火炭，额头上那块湿布也热透了，他急忙先换一块冷的。安行天依旧人事不省，脸色红得极不自然，忽然咕哝一句“师父别走”，万璧瓯只觉得好似被锥子戳在心上，眼眶一酸又急忙忍住，转过头去将碗里米汤吹得温热，再慢慢灌进安行天嘴里。待得一大碗米汤灌下，安行天腹内灼烧感略减，呼吸平顺许多，黄老汉又送来一碗米汤、一盘杂粮菜团子并两枚白煮鸡蛋，他便将鸡蛋剥壳捏碎塞进他嘴里，再用米汤送下去。

黄老汉道：“不巧这些天来攒的鸡蛋全被我那外甥孙子拿去集市上换粮米，只得早上新生的两只，本想您二位一人一只，这下小老儿再没什么拿得出手的能招待您了。”

万璧瓯道：“老丈千万别这样，承蒙收留已是感激不尽，不知哪位同门种下善因，由我收到善果，实在受之有愧。”

“您一定在别处种下过善因就是了，善恶终有报，只不过不知甚么时候报，也不一定报在谁头上。虽然现在不让提，但其实谁没听过几桩绝地门人除暴安良的事迹？小老儿虽然不懂甚么大道理，但也知道是谁想要天下太平，又是谁想要天下大乱，一介草民也懂得宁为太平犬，莫做离乱人。大侠莫怪，小老儿离群独居久了，常常忘记提防，想说什么张口就来。不说了，您吃点东西罢。”

万璧瓯轻叹一声道：“无妨，只是怕给你惹麻烦。话说附近有无好郎中，擅长解毒的？”

黄老汉手捻胡须思索片刻，“最近的集市在坷垃坝，那里虽有个郎中，但是他既医人又医牲口，恐怕不行。不如往西走，去贵妥府。”

“不行，绝对不行。”

黄老汉猜他不愿再深入西帝境内，只想早日回东共地界，“往走东的话，人口稠密的市镇就只有丹浓了，跑马也得跑几天，您这兄弟恐怕受不住。俺后院倒有个板车，虽破旧些，好在车轴还算结实，轮子车辕具在，可以想办法套马。等渡过河去到渡落，没多远便是柯李峡，那是个繁华大城，一定有好郎中，不过听说现下丹浓的把守十分严格，不知您二位怎么过河？”

万璧瓯闻言大喜，立即除下帽子摘下发簪双手递给黄老汉。“过河的事我自有区处，可惜眼下钱已用尽，这木簪头上有点白银，望老丈不要嫌弃。”

黄老汉急忙推还给他，两人正互相推阻，这时从门口跳进来一个少年，年纪可十四五岁，瘦长脸，大大的眼框里白多黑少，看人时滴溜溜乱转，嘴边还有几道黑印没擦干净。黄老汉见他进门，正好推还簪子站起身，迈步去火塘边给少年盛粥，边盛边道：“这么许久才回来，路上偷嘴吃去了罢？”少年接过碗来一边吸溜着喝粥一边答道：“就路边烤了些蚕豆。”黄老汉从少年背回的筐子里拿出卖鸡蛋换的咸盐酱菜杂粮等物，一边介绍道：“这就是俺那外甥孙子，姓蔡，在他那一辈叔伯弟兄里行九，所以都叫他小九。可怜他家里人死的死，逃的逃，现如今只好跟着小老儿一起过活。”

小九见今日没得鸡蛋给他吃，眼睛扫到客人脚边的蛋壳，心里便不大乐意。“你们方才推来推去的，推甚么？”

黄老汉道：“不关你事，老实吃饭。”

小九夹起一筷子咸菜撇撇嘴：“俺是好心提醒，要是铜钱的话得看清，东共的铜钱可不敢要，集市上没人要，官府论斤收，早都不值钱了。要是东共的奸细就更加不能收，让官府知道了没好果子吃。”

黄老汉急忙呵斥道：“瞎说甚么！哪里有奸细？”

小九拿眼上下打量里屋两个陌生人：“俺刚在门外听见过河，去柯李峡，还说没有？教书的先生说了，奸细们都是看着像好人，一张嘴就问这问那，四处打听，还喜欢给钱。”

黄老汉嘿了一声：“给钱？竟有这等好事，哪有奸细，俺去领钱。奸细又不在脸上刻奸细两个字，你怎知谁是奸细？莫要空口白牙的胡吣。人家问个路罢了，屁大点事，能帮就帮，谁能一辈子不求人？想要将来别人帮你，你平时就多帮帮别人。”

小九斜着眼继续说道：“先生说了，一定要提防东共派来的奸细，不能让他们得逞。先生还说，窝藏奸细就是跟奸细串通一气，等于也是奸细，比外面来的奸细更坏一层，吃里扒外，罪加一等，遇见了就扭送官府，先给他吃一顿板子，打到他哭爹喊娘，然后治他个死罪，哼！”

“教书先生不好好教你们识字算数，整天就教这些？尽学没用的，将来不会写不会算，连账房先生都做不得，整天介就知道盯谁是奸细，有甚么出息？”

小九放下碗咂吧砸吧嘴：“你懂甚么？俺将来要有大出息，要做官的！不然凭甚么他们别人吃香喝辣，俺就得整天累死累活？要做官就只要领会上官的意思，盯紧下面的人，这才是有用的本领。别人揪出一个奸细，俺能揪出十个，将来谁敢惹俺，俺就找谁的罪证，岂不比账房先生神气？”

黄老汉脸上愈发挂不住：“还甚么告官打板子治死罪，也是教书先生教的？说得跟玩闹似的，若是真遇见奸细，能留你活着去告官？”

“反正俺不怕死！”

“你不怕死，你舅公怕死总行了罢？快些闭嘴罢，那些吃的还糊不住你的破嘴？”说着扭头向万璧瓯赔不是：“小孩子不懂道理，莫跟他计较。”

小九一梗脖子：“谁不懂道理？难道你比先生更明白？比杜侯爷更懂道理？”

万璧瓯正在为安行天擦身降温，听到这里冷不丁问道：“杜侯爷？”

小九立时如得了令牌一般拍着胸脯答道：“正是！泰岚侯，杜侯爷！月初的时候他老人家路过县里，多么荣光！县令大人找德高望重的士绅夫子们去陪他老人家说话，杜侯爷就说，皇帝陛下，”小九说着向高处一拱手，“他天纵奇才，英明神武，咱西帝从上到下都比他东共强百倍，眼下他们正面打不过就要背后暗算，撒出好些个奸细，所以但凡有四处打听事的陌生人，甚至熟人做怪事，都应当赶紧报官。俺们先生当时就哭了，说杜侯爷英明，早该如此，他们东共有一个算一个都不是好人，侯爷说他前途无量，还容许他上近前去磕了好几个头。”

小九讲得热闹，仿佛身临其境，万璧瓯只关心一件事，“原来杜侯爷现在此地？”

“他老人家去贵妥府公干，路过……你问这做甚？还说不是奸细？”小九话锋猛地一转，黄老汉怕他说出难听的来，一伸手捏起他的耳朵将他领到门口吩咐道：“快别闲扯了，吃饱了就去山上把羊都赶回来，眼看要下大雨，羊跑丢了你要挨揍，听见没有？”

万璧瓯心中琢磨难怪遇见温翠丝，想来她是跟着杜孤一同去贵妥府，十有八九跟矿石有关。杜孤亲自来督办的事，想必不是小事。眼下七月将尽，正应当赶紧耕种些生长得快的菜豆之类庄稼准备过冬，他们却将劳力都调去矿上，有甚么急需不能等到秋收之后再采矿？

这时黄老汉转身回来问道：“外面天色不大好，眼看要下雨，不好赶路，您不如留下等雨过去再走？大侠千万莫生那傻小子的气，是小老儿没教好，今后一定好好管教他。”他心知小九说的话十分不中听，但怜他无父无母一个孤儿，家里男丁连带老幼女眷都被捉去充军，没一个活着回来，因此常常不忍打他。黄老汉不是江湖中人，不知绝地门有一项重要修行就是不动怒，所以生怕小九惹恼了这位侠客，招来祸事，殊不知万璧瓯丝毫不觉受辱，只为将来担忧，不知西帝有多少人抱有同样想法，等小九和更幼小的孩子们长大成人之后，不知天下能太平几年。

听得黄老汉发问，万璧瓯低头看看安行天仍旧昏昏沉沉，没有好转迹象，硬撑恐怕撑不到丹浓，为今之计只有运功排毒，即便他的能力不足以彻底排净毒素，至少可以助他多坚持些时日，只要他们早日赶到丹浓渡过星河到对面东共地界，便可安心寻医问药了。他点点头对黄老汉道：“那就只好再多叨扰些时候。既然天要下雨，马匹也需要休养，我便趁此机会为我兄弟疗伤。烦劳老丈去屋外把守，免得被路人看到，给你惹麻烦。”

等黄老汉出门去后院收拾板车，万璧瓯扶安行天坐起，自己盘膝坐在他身后，双掌支撑，屏气凝神，使内功原力在体内聚集流动，汩汩细流汇聚如冰雪入春江，待得周身原力滔滔不绝，运行流畅无碍，他才将原力输入安行天体内，一点点引导着缓缓运行。起初全无任何阻碍，半个时辰过后，安行天胸口的红色逐渐向右臂褪去，右手伤口与掌心渐渐渗出淡红色汗水，仿佛血珠儿一般，不过没有血腥气，反而有种异香。万璧瓯心道此法有效，更安心驱动原力在安行天体内运行，一步一步行至他肩膀周围封住的几处穴道，这时原力突然逆流而动，万璧瓯心中大惊，因那是西斯神教的功夫，他修习绝地门心法三十几年，从未试过原力逆行，猛然间不知如何是好。原来当时安行天先是接下杜孤一掌，而后为他自己封住穴道时先用他惯用的绝地门心法，但因为原力涣散，情急之下又用起西斯神教心法，万璧瓯并不知情，为他封点穴道时又补上一层，结果一逆一正又一逆又一正，锁住大部分毒素的同时也锁住逆向原力，现下排毒需要解开穴道让原力推动毒素向外走，结果两道逆向原力合为一股，愈加强横狠辣，脱离束缚在经脉中乱走，导致输入进来排毒的正向原力受其扰乱，偏离正道，两种原力竟扭结为一道，来势汹汹直奔万璧瓯反扑而去。眼下他万万不敢输入更多原力让正逆两道在安行天体内交锋，一则怕他身体吃不消，二则怕毒素跟着流遍他全身各处经脉，因此不及细想便放任逆流原力猛地涌入他自己体内。

万璧瓯只觉得好似胸前硬生生挨下数十掌，一时间天旋地转，眼前发黑，一口甜血直冲喉头。就在这时，黄老汉急匆匆跑进屋内压低声音道：“不得了！有官兵向这边过来，大侠快随俺去躲藏！”他强打精神睁开眼向窗牖外看去，只见一队披甲带刀的人马由远处过来，估计人数近百，他心中暗暗叫苦，眼下正是疗伤排毒的重要关头，难道竟要连累小安一起命丧此地？

\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地名谐音都猜得到吧，廓桑=Coruscant，司兴=Death Star，塔秃阴=Tatooine，落第崖=Rodia，贵妥府= Christophsis，坷垃坝=Kalarba，丹浓=Denon，渡落=Duro，柯李峡=Corellia


	6. 第六回  解奇毒无计解困局，霜天晓多情青衫湿

第六回 解奇毒无计解困局，霜天晓多情青衫湿

眼见一队官兵直奔木屋而来，万璧瓯只得稳住心神强行忍耐，不顾正逆两道原力在经脉中左冲右突，双臂用力将安行天打横抱起，却脚下一软险些跪倒，不得不咬紧牙关跟着黄老汉，出后门跑至堆放草料的棚子下。黄老汉已将他们的马鞍包袱等物藏在角落，又挥挥手示意他们也躲过去，两人半蹲半跪罩着安行天的斗篷，黄老汉又抡起草耙将棚内干草堆在他二人身上。草棚不甚结实，他不敢倚靠，所以让安行天靠在身前。若非身受重创，即便百倍于此的兵丁也不足为惧，怎奈屋漏偏逢连夜雨，小安中毒，他自己又重伤，简直是阴沟里翻船。

躲好后不过片刻工夫便听得一声喊叫：“兀那老头儿！”紧接着是黄老汉的声音道：“小的在此，大人有何吩咐？”领头的喊道：“速速开门，老爷们要进去捉人！”黄老汉唯唯应承：“遵命，遵命，小的这就开门，不过屋里没人，整个院里就只得小人一个。”

万璧瓯屏息凝神细听外面动静，如若势头不妙，那么他只有站出去与所有兵丁拼死一战。干草虽不算沉重，又有斗篷隔出些喘气的余地，但时间一久便感到闷热，安行天身上本就滚烫，热得他愈发不舒服，挣扎着便要动，万璧瓯急忙搂紧他的双臂和躯干，箍住他不让乱动。接下来一阵乱纷纷脚步声吆喝声和鸡犬叫声，隔着干草听不真切，只听得一片嘈杂中黄老汉哀求道：“大人饶命！真的没人，他们走了。”领头的问人去哪了，黄老汉支吾着答道：“他们，他们往西边去了，想必要去贵妥府。”其他兵丁也出来禀报说屋里没人，领头的没吭声，接下来模模糊糊听不真切，像是小声计议，忽然领头的问道：“那两匹马是怎么回事？”

万璧瓯耳边嗡地一声，想要静下心想办法，无奈胸中气血翻涌一波紧接一波，两道原力在经脉中搏斗得好似要炸裂一般，干草堆下愈发闷热窒息，安行天的两腿忽然又挣扎起来，他的双臂忙着箍住他上半身，因此只好并拢双膝把那两条长腿紧紧夹住。

草棚外黄老汉应对道：“是，是他们的马，他们的马跑不动了，故而跟小人换，把小人的马骑走了。”

“跟你换？这么说来，难道你原本有两匹马？你一个养羊的，不拉车，不犁地，要马做甚？”

“大人饶命！小的说实话，小的那匹马是捡来的，在山上乱跑，不知谁丢的，小的一时欺心牵回来，想留着换钱。今日那两个人他们有个病号，两人只骑得一匹马，他们看上小人的马吃饱喝足有精神，就用这两匹累得半死的跟小人换，一个换俩，谁不乐意？因此小的一时糊涂就答应下来，小的哪里知道他们是大人要捉拿的人？小的该死，大人饶命！”

外面又是一阵小声议论，领头的问道：“你说他们往西边去了？”听口气似乎有些相信，打算带人马向西边追，正在这时，安行天又开始扭起头来，嘴里低声呓语着“师父救我”，万璧瓯心想眼看兵丁们要走，千万不能功亏一篑，但双臂双腿都还得箍着怀里的人不敢松开，本来他就不如安行天的力气大，又不能够使用内功原力，情急之下只能用面颊循着对面人的下颌蹭到嘴唇，想要堵着他的嘴不让他出声，哪知安行天正觉得唇焦口燥，五脏六腑灼热得仿佛油煎火烧一般，这一来刚好捉住他双唇，恰似沙漠之中遇清泉，不但立时停住挣扎，而且还贴紧了他专心吸吮起来。

万璧瓯自幼在绝地门长大，学的是无挂无碍，冷静自持，加上他性子本就恬淡，因此人生之中从未有过这般体验，一时间手酥脚软，目眩神摇，只觉得草堆外的声音全都变成一片模糊，心跳更如擂鼓一般。二人并肩贴股，唇舌纠缠，全不似昨夜那次那般短暂，而是缠绵不绝，如饥似渴，又如熊熊烈焰，销魂蚀骨。又不知过了多久，头顶干草渐渐被人移走，凉风灌进斗篷之下，吹来一丝清明，他才强行收敛心神让两人分开。

黄老汉压低声音道：“官兵走远了，大侠们可以出来喘口气，哎呦呦，怎么脸儿都闷得通红？”

万璧瓯急忙扶着手边土墙站稳调整呼吸，此时冷风一阵紧似一阵，天色暗如傍晚，一场急雨就在眼前，但他不敢耽搁，怕那队兵丁转回头来避雨，因此没等气喘匀便请黄老汉帮忙套车，他们要赶紧离了此地。话音刚落，天边响起一道炸雷，豆大的雨点密密实实砸下来，砸得草棚啪啪做响，幸好黄老汉手脚麻利，不一会儿便将他们那两匹马套在车前，用草绳将两套鞍具捆在车后，又找来一顶斗笠给他挡雨，可惜板车窄小，没得棚子，安行天只能枕着包袱盖着斗篷蜷在上面。他们这边厢刚刚收拾好准备上路，方才那队人马忽然由山坡后官道转弯的地方急跑出来，片刻工夫便将木屋小院围了个水泄不通。

领头的骑在马上冷笑一声道：“果然！险些让你们这起奸细给跑了！来人呐，把车上两个锁了，这老头儿也捆起来带走，告他一个窝藏匪类。”

黄老汉见无路可逃，便不复之前那般唯唯诺诺，站直腰杆由着兵丁们捆了押到院门口，这时他瞧见院门外那棵半死不活的歪脖子树后藏着个人，定睛一看却原来是小九。黄老汉喝道：“蔡小九！怪不得呀，一年到头也见不着个差官，山洪没人管，野狼没人管，偏偏今日这么巧，差官直奔着来捉人，说！是不是你告密？”

小九从树后探出半边身子囫囵答道：“俺去山上赶羊来着，哪里知得道？反正不是俺告的密，告密天打雷劈。”

黄老汉气得直哆嗦，“好小子啊，若你真的去山上赶羊，那羊在哪里？”

小九掩饰不过，撇撇嘴道：“是俺报的官又怎样？敢窝藏奸细就别怕人说。”

黄老汉狠啐一口道：“呸！你想做官想疯了？有胆子做出这等事就别藏头露尾，有种你站出来！”说着就要冲过去揍小九，两边兵丁们哪能放他，其余人等则将小院里里外外团团围住。这时天色愈发黑暗，雷声滚滚，暴雨倾盆，万璧瓯不愿坐以待毙，尝试着调动体内原力，结果不试则已，一试又一阵气血翻涌，他急忙以手压住胸口勉力克制，好不容易平复呼吸，这时他摸到怀里一件硬硬的物事，恰是安行天那枚金印，他方才想起为安行天解衣疗伤时曾将他带在身上的这些东西揣进自己怀里收纳，但因他从不以官职压人，即便做万将军的那三年里也不曾对手下兵将颐指气使，加上那是安行天的官职，并不是他的，同时他打从心底里不愿想起小安正是威达侯这桩事，所以竟彻底忘了可以用这身份来解围。眼下危急关头，他顾不得许多，伸手摸出金印道：“威达侯在此，尔等速速退下。”

兵丁们面面相觑，连忙为领头的让出一条路来，领头的上前仔细观瞧，万璧瓯压低声音对他道：“本官有机密差事在身，尔等不得造次，不得喧哗，不得走露半点风声，只管回去交差说扑了个空，不得有误。否则……”说着佩剑出鞘半尺，恰好云中一道闪电，照得剑刃寒光烁烁，直吓得对面一众兵丁都倒退两步。世人皆知威达侯作战时一向头戴重盔遮面，只有皇帝陛下知道他的相貌，此时一副普通人打扮，斗笠遮住大半张脸，显然是为了机密差事微服私行了。领头的听他谈吐，看他气度，加上他那柄宝剑绝对是剑中上品，又有金印在手，因此心中不敢再怀疑，急忙招呼所有人跪下磕头，口称死罪，又招呼黄老汉收拾屋子请侯爷避雨。万璧瓯恐怕夜长梦多，万一哪个兵丁认得他是绝地门万将军就要坏事，所以着急要走，领头的立刻指挥手下众兵丁左右列队护送侯爷。

院门外黄老汉满脸的不敢置信，虽然松了绑重获自由，但毫无喜色，神情间似乎充满怨恨。万璧瓯无法辩解，只得命领头的回去之后禀报县令，就说黄老汉有功，务必赏赐牛羊并免他今后赋税徭役。再看蔡小九已然吓得脸色惨白，抖如筛糠，跪在树下一边磕头一边哭号：“侯爷饶命！小的有眼无珠，但是一片忠心啊！”万璧瓯没想处置他，驾着马车扭头向东而去，又听得身后一连串谢恩德赞仁慈表忠心，他心中却并无半点弄权的得意，因为这权不属于他，他也不想要，而且一想起这权从何而来就忍不住心生悲愤。蔡小九他们跪的不过是个虚名和他们心中的惧怕，怕那虚名要取他们的性命，可叹世间许多人都是这般，对权势又怕又爱，孜孜以求。不过今日幸亏假借威达侯的权势才得以脱险，果然有权好办事，难怪那么多人贪权上瘾，永不满足。

谁知刚跑出去没多远，只见云中一道闪电斜向下霹，他急忙扑在安行天身上，两侧兵丁都趴倒在地，片刻之后轰隆隆一片雷声响起，再回头看，歪脖子树一半落在地上，剩下一半烧得焦黑，蔡小九则直挺挺栽倒在地。黄老汉离他最近，众人来不及阻拦，眼看他在泥水里连滚带爬把小九拖到开敞地方，掐了人中掐虎口，但仍是有出气没进气，眼看是不活了。黄老汉失声痛哭，万璧瓯心中十分不忍，虽然小九做了错事，但黄老汉养他这许多年，人非草木孰能无情，不过人死不能复生，他只能命领头的回去之后再去县里支取银钱，让黄老汉好生操办小九的后事。

幸好在那之后再没有雷电，不过大雨滂沱直下到天黑，好在这段官道一侧是山坡，道上没有积水，简陋马车跑起来倒也平顺。到得坷垃坝后，官兵们与黄老汉说辞一样，此地的郎中战乱时充军就再没回来，只剩下两个劁猪阉鸡医牲口的老头儿，多留无益，因此他遣散一众官兵，继续赶车向东急急而去。

待得行至雨停，两人早已从里到外湿透，秋风一吹格外寒冷。眼看弯月挂上树梢，天空清透得仿佛洗过一般，过不多久便要黑了，万璧瓯心道这样跑下去不是办法，无论人马都吃不消，须得找个地方过夜休息，将衣衫烤干才行。他想过假借威达侯的身份沿途换取衣食住行，但实在担心惊动地方官员，再让消息传到温翠丝耳朵里，眼下他二人一个中毒一个重伤，她要杀掉安行天灭口再嫁祸给他简直易如反掌，因此千万不能把她招惹来。他们这一夜策马狂奔加上大半日车行，差不多跑出三四天路程，继续今天这般赶路的话，算来再有五七日大约到得了丹浓，沿途若打听得有医馆倒是可去瞧病，只不知郎中们是否能够解得此毒。想到这里他又想起钱袋给了小安，小安想必连银两一起给了谢三坡他们，只带了吃食来找他，结果眼下他们身无分文。去医馆诊治抓药倒是可以用威达侯的身份赖账，估计谁也不敢说半个不字，但只怕温翠丝已经在各处医馆布置下探子，一提威达侯反而暴露行踪。威达侯三个字重重压在他心里，现在他不得不承认安行天已不再是他的小安，不仅仅变做白卜庭义子，为西帝卖命，而且修习了西斯神教内功心法，所以才有如此强劲的逆向原力封住经脉。回想起草堆下他那句“师父救我”，也不知他念的师父是谁。

他心中思虑重重，身体疲惫之极，见路边不远处一条小河蜿蜒流淌，旁边有些枯黄灌木矮树像是可以燃得起，便驾着车下官道去河边平坦处停下，放马自行喝水吃草，再去挑干燥些的枯枝衰草捡来生火。好不容易生起火来，他先将安行天移到火边，斗篷衣裳都脱下拧干搭在车上靠火的一边烤着，只剩贴身一层衫裤。摸着他身上仍旧高热但不算十分滚烫，也不知是好事还是坏事。然后他自己的衣裳也拧干了搭在车上，再趁天尚未黑透去割了些草回来喂马。等忙完这些事，他回到安行天身边查探情况，见他两道剑眉紧紧拧着，喉头上上下下似是焦渴非常，嘴唇干裂，心跳急促，万璧瓯愈发担忧，急忙取水喂他，心中重又动起用内功原力排毒的念头。他深知不应铤而走险，眼下他身心俱疲，压制两道互逆的原力已经耗去大半心神，实在不适宜冒险，但一想到安行天性命危在旦夕，他便顾不得许多，一门心思只想要勉力为之。心中计议已定，他盘膝坐在安行天身后，默念绝地门心法口诀扫清杂念，但刚刚尝试着聚集体内原力，那股被压抑的逆向原力立即如水坝决堤时的洪水一般猛扑而来，一瞬间竟直冲进心脉，他只觉眼前一黑，随即摇摇晃晃栽倒不省人事。

安行天正在一片无边火海中煎熬，因这一摔一砸，恍惚间觉得被一根从天而降的梁木压住，定睛一看梁上火苗直直蹿向他面门，几乎舔到眉毛，再看四周一片熊熊烈火。他猛然记起此地是墓寺塔，起初一座墓，而后依山建寺，寺后山尖上一座八角十三层砖木塔，因此得名墓寺塔。白卜庭命他到此地提拿塔顶关押之人，临行前特意叮嘱他当心敌方派人营救，若果真如此，那么关押之人与劫牢之人全部杀无赦。忽然他意识到枪下亡魂除了被俘的敌方议员以外还有不少绝地门人，对着满地尸首彷徨不知所措的工夫，塔外又燃起熊熊大火，他急忙向外张望，只见塔下白卜庭派来跟他的兵丁正在添柴泼油，又有风助火势，转瞬间浓烟四起，火苗飞蹿如百万毒蛇，吐着信子爬满塔内塔外，木制梁柱烧得噼啪作响，砖墙坍塌，他被困在塔中，想要脱身除非肋生双翼飞下去。眼看就要葬身火海，他无暇思索，只道是白卜庭借刀杀人之后又要除掉他，以便将屠杀俘虏的恶名丢给他背，因此心中又急又怒，仗着自身原力雄厚运起内功推开头顶梁木，紧接着挥掌击开纷纷砸落的砖石。塔内愈发酷热如炼狱，脚下地面摇摇欲坠，砖石落木越挡越多，渐渐密集如倾盆暴雨，他也渐渐杀红了眼，自然而然运用起白卜庭传授与他的西斯神教心法，驱动内功原力卷积奔流，越来越快，越来越强，在经脉中变为一股逆向原力喷涌而出，磅礴澎湃，源源不竭。随着砖石梁柱纷纷飞向塔外，墓寺塔由上至下层层坍塌，他也随之层层下落，最后终于得以飞身一纵，稳稳落在寺院青石台基之上，身后一片火海。火光中白卜庭对他点头微笑，他心中恍惚明白过来这其实是一次考验，也是白卜庭要的投名状，从今往后他便是绝地门公敌，无路可退，只能永远做他的西帝威远将军。

安行天昏迷中这一番运功不受他自幼修习的绝地门心法影响，内功原力逆向运转毫无阻滞，其凶猛刚劲更上一层楼，不仅冲开肩头穴道，而且又排出许多毒素。除此之外，之前那场豪雨不但为他降温，而且将毒素溶去不少。原来陶干妈曾被迫将此毒的用法用量告诉过杜孤，说大量施用无药可解倒也不全是诓他，无有解药不假，但若是口服此毒，可以灌清水催吐，若是外伤中毒，同样可以浸泡溶解，全看处置得是否及时。安行天这次虽然凶险，但好在及时封住穴道，防住毒素进入心脉，而后先有万璧瓯为他排毒，再有无根之水浸泡洗涤，又意外激起他那段火海中的记忆，以他自身逆向原力进一步排毒，因此歪打正着躲过一劫，免去性命之虞。

待得万璧瓯缓缓苏醒已是平明时分，西边淡淡一钩残月，河水静静蜿蜒流淌，水面雾气氤氲，丛丛芦苇深处偶尔飘来几声鸟啼，愈发显得周遭清冷空旷。他迷糊了一瞬才猛然记起身处何地，顾不得一夜压得手脚麻木，急忙坐起身查探，却见安行天直挺挺躺着，脸上既无痛苦也无血色，右臂冷如寒冰，新伤叠压旧疤，血红青紫密密交缠，十分狰狞可怖。他只道是回天乏术，终究没来得及救活爱徒，胸中又一阵气血翻涌，险些再次晕倒，幸亏有三十余年绝地门修行支撑着，但仍旧难免眼酸心苦，默默落泪。可叹小安如此天资聪颖，优秀出众，丰神俊朗，一表人才，三年内战之后竟然变作可止小儿啼哭的威将军，更可叹世事弄人，既然他二人已变作敌对，相见争如不见，为何又让他们重逢？既然重逢，为何又有人质之事，使他们无法捐弃前嫌，不得不继续敌对？既然敌对，为何小安痴念不改，又为何自己一门心思只想救他？既然救下他，为何拼尽全力却仍救不活？既然如此，宁愿起初便不要遇见，相识不如不识，相知不如不知，无牵无挂方可无忧无怖，才不必经历今日生死离别之苦。

安行天一睁眼便看见万璧瓯在身边低声哀泣，想要动手接一滴泪看看是冷是热，但右边胳膊全不听使唤，便也自以为死了，心想这倒是十几年来头一遭得见他为谁落泪，看来他并非全然无情。因为绝地门心法讲究的是无惧无怒，无挂无碍，所以他见过他流露关怀欣赏，忧思疑虑，也见过他冷静淡然，真笑假笑，却唯独没见过他如此哀恸，最接近的一次还是金大侠去世之后，万璧瓯去找他收徒那次，当时看得出他眼睛红肿，心事重重，但远不同于此时此地这般情境。只见他双眸紧闭，脸颊苍白如纸，衬着眼角眉梢一片嫣红，两行清泪纷纷滚落，肩膀轻颤，双手摩挲着他受伤的右臂，身上薄薄一件旧素白布单衫，凌乱却不失温润，悲切又极力克制，看得安行天飘飘然中生出千般不舍，左手不自觉抬起压在万璧瓯的手背上捏了一把。他这一动，万璧瓯双眼猛然睁开，眼神由讶异变做狂喜，但转瞬间又变回冷静，还夹杂着些说不清道不明的东西，几次开口又几次咽下，最后只擦干眼泪问道：“你……你可能动？”

安行天不禁后悔没多看一阵子，现下再想看也看不到，只好尝试坐起身来活动，发现除了右臂余毒未尽不能动，其他已无大碍。万璧瓯看他的眼神满是关切，使他难免揣度起对方心中是否也有他，因这番危险波折才终于认清心意？但万璧瓯默然无语，只顾帮他穿好衣裳系紧腰带，待得两人都收拾停当才开口道：“你走罢。”

安行天愣住，不能说没猜过他可能选择一刀两断，相忘于江湖，但真的亲耳听他如此决定仍不免气结。“起初本来是你非得跟定我，现在却反而让我走，你当我是随你召之即来挥之即去的么？” 况且方才他明明哭得那般伤心，怎能说断就断，翻脸无情？

万璧瓯避开对面的灼人视线，为那匹黑马扣好鞍环牵到近前，安行天不接缰绳，黑马也好似不舍离别一般磨蹭着他的手。他紧皱眉头低声答道：“你还是走罢。既然你已改投师门，那么你不再是我徒弟，我也不再是你师父，从今往后你我恩断义绝，再无瓜葛。”

安行天心里咯噔一声，隐约猜到万璧瓯如何发现他的内功原力路数与绝地门相反。最初从军可以说是为了乱世偷生，步步升官勉强可以解释说是形势所迫，骑虎难下，但改投师门一事真的无可辩驳。曾经的师父是绝地门人，而他却深陷西斯神教，两人虽近在咫尺，但中间却有一道深不见底的鸿沟，尤其是内战之后，说再无瓜葛算是轻的，应该说血海深仇势不两立才对。纵然他原力雄厚，武艺超群，是西帝侯爵，皇帝义子，一人之下万人之上，但两派对立的局面不可能凭他一己之力扭转，他对绝地门人的所作所为更无法抹去。他只觉得怒火中烧，恨自己无能为力，也恨万璧瓯无情得近乎非人，既然得知他真实身份时不曾杀他，他重伤昏迷命悬一线时不曾抛下他，为何不能更进一步，丢开道义责任陪他一路走下去？

“既然如此，为何又要救我？难不成为了所谓正派道义，非得先救活我，让我清醒着等死？”

“放你一条生路是因为希望你有朝一日能够悔改，”话讲一半被安行天一声冷哼打断，万璧瓯语塞，眉头皱得愈深，“算了，不信也罢，就当是因为我东共需要你去做人质，假若换成旁人做人质，我也一样会救。”其实他自己也说不清为何要救他，心中隐约知道但不敢细想。

安行天冷笑道：“好一个大公无私的万大侠，换成旁人你也会落泪么？”

“要看换成谁了，若是白卜庭死在我眼前，我当然落泪，我喜极而泣。”

“少来咬文嚼字！你明知我问的是甚么，难道方才你以为我死了所以喜极而泣？你心中有我，为甚么不肯承认？”

“ 我心中的你已死了。多说无益，你走罢。”

这次换安行天语塞，直勾勾盯他半晌，然后一把扯过缰绳翻身上马，头也不回地走了。万璧瓯等马蹄声远才转身目送他背影消失于视野之外，又呆立许久才恍然觉得阵阵秋风寒冷刺骨，身上衣服半干半湿，经脉中正逆两股原力又开始左冲右突，喉咙也隐隐酸痛起来。眼下他身无分文，又无法使用内功原力，几乎等于武功全废，只能拳脚防身。绝地门里能够控制逆向原力的人寥寥无几，最资深的唯有梅文都大师，因此他需得先想办法返回廓桑，再请梅大师帮忙。但一想到安行天因他教导无方而误入歧途，用他传授的本领得到西帝赏识，以绝地门根基修习西斯心法，内战中踩着堆积如山的白骨达到今日地位，凡此种种他都难辞其咎，哪里还有颜面回绝地门求助？罪孽深重，如何才能赎清？

\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解--  


	7. 第七回 夜行船失力复染疾，意难忘分散又重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不管，我偏要PPT无儿无女

第七回 夜行船失力复染疾，意难忘分散又重逢

话说安行天催马在官道上跑了半日，身后全无马蹄声或是呼唤声，显然万璧瓯真的不再追上来，熊熊怒火憋在心中无从发泄，压得他愈发烦闷，直到行至坷栏才想起应当在路边树上给谢三坡与阿屠留下标记，让他们沿路寻过来。坷栏此地较坷垃坝繁华不少，富产铜矿，此时天色擦黑，远看山坡上矿工们肩扛车载搬运矿石，劳作不休仿佛蚂蚁一般，灯毬火把与冶炼炉火星罗棋布，映照得半边天都黑中透红。

安行天知道白卜庭将采矿冶炼的事委任给杜孤，既然在贵妥府遇见他的徒弟温翠丝，那么眼前这番景象想必也是他师徒二人的手笔，且一定不是为了打造锄铲犁耙，而必然是箭镞矛戈甲胄之类。想到这里难免又想起白卜庭交与他的任务，既然他与万璧瓯终究不得不反目为敌，那么像现如今这般快刀斩乱麻或许未必是坏事，只不过他心中仍旧有恨，恨他在万璧瓯心中分量不及那些虚无的道义，也恨时机尚不成熟，不能直接劝他审时度势离开绝地门，不必再为东共效力。眼下他尚不能直言白卜庭根本不会给敌人休养生息的机会，只待兵强马壮便会倾尽举国之力东进，一统天下，到时候绝地门只会为东共陪葬罢了。忽然他又恨起自己思绪总是不由自主围着万璧瓯转，其实只要助白卜庭坐稳江山，到时候他便可以将万璧瓯讨下来留在身边，即便皇帝知晓他二人曾为师徒也无妨，左右他从未隐瞒过师从绝地门之事，因他料想瞒也瞒不过，白卜庭为表信任从未深究，因此即便将来知道了，以他功绩而言讨个人也不算甚么大事，想必不会为难于他。

一整天下来跑得人困马乏，坷栏近在眼前正好投宿，于是他从斗篷角里拆出两粒金瓜子，进得镇内寻个钱庄换成铜钱，再找客栈住下。而后先是独自一人在屋内闷闷吃了夜饭，简单盥洗一番之后盘膝坐在床上想要运转内功原力将右臂余毒逼出，不成想原力流入右臂竟如同泥牛入海一般，再三尝试仍旧无用，令他不由得担心右臂从此废了。回想起当时袭击他的蒙面黑衣人，似乎理应是温翠丝，但他竟不知温翠丝的内功原力有如此强悍，也不知她眼下追到哪里，会不会已经追上万璧瓯。想到这又急忙命自己不必多想，他尚不知万璧瓯为救他而用不得原力之事，只道是老江湖万大侠向来心思机巧，想躲温翠丝定然躲得开，即便躲不开打起来也定然不吃亏。忽而他又想起万璧瓯的钱袋给了谢三坡，不知他有无备用，够不够沿途花销，倒是可以以此为借口回头去找他，正如起初在秃山石洞中，他以他们三人丢失盘缠为由头留下一路同行。想到这里他又气闷起来，恨万璧瓯再次搅得他心绪不宁又再次抽身便走，还说甚么恩断义绝再无瓜葛，其实即便打他骂他也无妨，反而那副哀莫大于心死的冷淡模样最是恨人，不过悲伤落泪的模样又分外撩人，虽不承认但怎可能心中没有他？两下搅得他心烦意乱，恨恨抓过棉被蒙住头脸不去想，加上连日来鞍马劳顿，重伤初愈，翻来覆去折腾一阵不觉昏昏睡去，一觉醒来天已亮了。

安行天心中担忧渐渐胜过烦闷，颠来倒去仍欲回头去寻万璧瓯，哪怕远远跟踪也罢，总强于胡思乱想，不料回头向西走了半日没见万璧瓯的行踪，倒遇上追赶而来的谢三坡与阿屠。原来他二人依照吩咐清早去贵妥府东的破庙寻找他们，觉察到沿途兵丁甚众，似是在缉拿逃犯，便装作闲聊攀谈，探听得东共奸细炸毁矿井之事，猜测他们主人十有八九是护着万大侠向东先行而去了，于是急急追赶，又被暴雨阻住来路，好容易才追上。安行天问他们沿途可曾遇见万大侠，他二人一齐摇头，谢三坡见他脸色愈发阴沉，不敢触霉头问他如何丢了师父，急忙小心开解道：“我们虽没遇见，但温总兵他们也没遇见。万大侠武艺高强，包管安然无虞。等他回了绝地门，我们也到了廓桑，那时候自然有办法再相见就是了。”

听他提起温翠丝追兵紧跟在后，安行天哪里还有心思等到廓桑，不由得怒道：“就怕走不到廓桑！温总兵这是不取性命不罢休，真真好手段，偷袭下毒样样不落。”谢三坡惊道：“偷袭？下毒？您二人可曾伤到？”安行天咬牙道：“已不碍事了，多亏万大侠照应。这仇暂且记下，你们再见她时不要说破，只管认真提防。”谢三坡再劝道：“既然不碍事，咱们还是尽早赶到丹浓开始办差为好，免得让东共派来迎接的使节久等，好似咱们故意轻慢人家一般。”安行天知他说得在理，但更担忧万璧瓯的安危，因此犹豫不决，这时阿屠忽道：“万大侠八成走在咱们前头。”谢三坡点头道：“正是，正是，一路上温总兵带的兵丁们细细搜过来都不见踪影，咱跑在他们前头也没遇着，人家十有八九是走在更前头了，正应当向东赶路才追得上他。”安行天又沉吟半晌，他倒不在乎让东共使节久等，仔细想来谢三坡与阿屠所说的确有理，不像他关心则乱，万璧瓯知道西边有温翠丝的追兵，不愿惹出乱子破坏停战协议，因此一定是昨晚连夜赶路走到他前头去了，正如谢三坡所言，说不定向东走着就遇见了，最不济走到廓桑总能见着。接下来两日，安行天走在路上只顾四下张望找人，不料完全不见万璧瓯半点踪影，搞得他脸色愈发阴沉。谢三坡问起他二人如何走散，被他一张黑脸吓得一肚子话都咽回去，只好跟阿屠闲扯些有的没的。

这天他们行至一处市镇名唤泰南，正赶上午饭时间，三人腹中饥饿，去此地最繁华的街市选一处热闹饭庄，上二楼挑个临窗座位坐下用餐。说是繁华街市，其实看得出相较从前破败许多。泰南此地紧邻柳垂湖，星河一条支流穿湖而过，水路便利，周围各地矿产多需在此装船集散，因此原本漕运繁盛，商贾云集，码头一带客栈商铺鳞次栉比，但也正因为如此，战时几番易主，码头多次被毁。现如今勉强能用的几段都泊着大船，码头上另有大量民夫忙着拆旧盖新，监工官差往回巡视不停，还有小孩子们洑水打捞沉入水底的兵器上岸换钱。

三人寂然饭毕，少坐吃茶，谢三坡见主人依旧闷闷不乐，只好找阿屠闲聊道：“好些大船，吃水都这么深，看来杜侯爷这边进展神速，皇帝陛下定然会有所嘉奖。”阿屠一只胳膊搭着窗台伸头向下张望，忽然示意谢三坡仔细看码头上的人，同时低声道：“那些，不是监工。”谢三坡顺着他手指方向看去，果然有几个腰佩朴刀的，生得人高马大，神情整肃，而当地人世代傍湖而居，水性极好，普遍身形琐小，肤色黝黑，因此那几个人站在当地人中颇为显眼。谢三坡嘀咕道：“难道温总兵这么快便追上了？看他们那细细搜查的劲头，理应落后我们两三日路程才对。”

听他提起温翠丝的追兵，安行天也起身去窗前定睛观瞧，片刻之后挑眉疑道：“是穆骜的人。他又来做甚？”再仔细看，那些人分成几队散在码头一带，加起来有三五十之多，安行天不禁疑惑，难道穆骜也来捉拿万璧瓯不成？他知道那两人仇怨极深，十三年前暗算金大侠的正是穆骜，而后万璧瓯为师父报仇，将穆骜一剑穿心再打落悬崖，当时以为他断无生还之理，不料十年后战场上狭路相逢，一个要报弑师之仇，一个要还一剑之恨，从此两人但凡相遇必有一场恶战。穆骜曾在酒席宴上向白卜庭谈起当年诈死脱逃之事，因此安行天晓得这些前因后果。倘若穆骜得知老仇人身在西帝，那么动用手下兵丁搜捕的确在情理之中，可叹他万璧瓯仇敌遍地还敢深入西帝腹地，竟然一直走到塔秃阴，胆子未免忒大。

正疑惑间，阿屠又向远处湖岸边一指，只见一丛密柳后泊着艘木船，柳枝掩映中一个人影从船上跳至在旧木码头上，正是万璧瓯。难怪沿途遇不到他，原来他走的水路。谢三坡急忙转头看向他家主人，安行天表面一脸严肃，其实心中既喜又气，喜他平安无恙，又气他神色如常，丝毫不见伤感，心中想要上前相认却又怕他冷言相拒，因此只静静看他抱着马鞍走进一家当铺，出来走不远买了几十只炊饼并两包咸菜，想来是当了马鞍换盘缠。穆骜手下的人上下打量他几眼但没甚么举动，看来他们要捉拿的另有其人。安行天一颗心放回肚里，再仔细看他下船的地方，果然那匹枣红马蒙着眼立在正中，小破板车侧倒在甲板上，船上再无其他乘客，只一个艄公扶着橹坐在船尾，大晴天披蓑戴笠，颇为古怪。

三人连忙下楼走出店外，穆骜的手下对他们也是一番打量，但被安行天瞪视得不敢多看，纷纷装作若无其事低头走开。三人整装上马，再看万璧瓯的那艘船已然荡离柳荫，向湖心缓缓滑去，他们便走陆路远远跟着。这一跟便跟到日头偏西，木船行至一处荒无人迹的水域，船头搭上湖边浅滩，甲板底下又冒出两个壮汉，与艄公一般身高体健，行动利落，一看便知是习武之人。那三人一同将马匹板车移到岸上，而后俯身跪拜，万璧瓯急忙去扶，艄公便挽起他的手，两人拉拉扯扯，看得安行天心中无名火起，双腿一夹马腹便向他们冲去。艄公身后两人听见马蹄声急急奔来，虽隔着柳枝瞧不真切，但自然而然判断是追兵来取他们性命，于是转身去船上取来弓箭便射，但是皆被安行天轻轻闪过，眨眼工夫便冲到他们近前，左手更是捉住一只羽箭翻手一掷，直奔艄公脚下而去，逼得他连退三步才勉强站定，箭矢则深深没入土中，只剩半截尾羽在外。

万璧瓯一眼认出是他，心中暗道一声冤家，好不容易有事分散心思却又遇见，恨不动，忘不掉，躲不开，这却如何是好？眼下他不但无法使用内功原力，又在荒郊野外昏睡一夜，接着因为那三人白日间得藏在甲板底下躲避追兵，他便坐在船尾摇撸，穿着潮湿衣裳吹了半日江风，夜间也卧在甲板上，此时正觉着头重脚轻，口干鼻塞，委实无力应战，不过应该能够拖得一时半刻。他转身站在那三人前面拦住安行天去路，同时向后摇手道：“快走！”艄公却扯住他袖子道：“怎能留您一人在此抵挡？快随我等一同乘船走罢！”安行天原本无意为难旁人，但万璧瓯不问青红皂白便站出来为旁人出头与他作对，还让旁人挽着手，登时激起他胸中怒火，因此不由分说纵马直冲过来，马蹄高高抬起踏向那艄公，同时左手一挥使用内功原力推开万璧瓯。万璧瓯哪里受得住他这一推，后腰直撞在马车上，疼得他闷哼一声动弹不得。安行天本以为他能够借力跳开，结果一出手便伤了他，于是急忙跳下马扑到他身上查看伤情，另外三人哪里知道他二人的关系，都以为他要下狠手，于是也急忙冲过来与他缠斗做一团，但三人加起来也不是他一条左臂的对手，十招之内都被打倒在地，艄公头上斗笠滚落，安行天这才看清此人原来竟是他帐下参将雷克誓，另两人他也认得，一个是狼旗营统领汪榧，另一个恍惚记得姓葛。

三人中唯有雷克誓常在威将军左右，认得他真容，一见来人是他，心知难以抵挡，故而以手撑地跪起抱拳道：“将军，请放我们走罢！”这时谢三坡也拍马跑到近前，不由得惊道：“老雷？你不是归隐回乡去了么？”雷克誓苦笑道：“哪里还有乡可回？家里人死的死，逃的逃，只剩一片焦土罢了。”谢三坡滚鞍下马扶起他，又问：“难道摩峨侯那些手下要捉的竟是你们？这又是为何？”雷克誓道：“还不是因为我等不愿再入军籍，因此便以逃兵论处。三年征战下来谁不想过几天太平日子？现下既然停战协议都签了，为何非得强迫我们回去从军？况且逃兵又不止我们三个，为何非得穷追不舍，拿我们扎筏子？其实我都晓得，只因为我们曾在将军手下效力，摩峨侯正想要借题发挥罢了。”谢三坡向来不喜征战，因此觉得雷克誓所言有理，另两个也被阿屠搀扶着站起，五人齐齐看向安行天等他决断，却只见他左手擒住万璧瓯双腕向前一推压过头顶，把人整个压制在板车上。

万璧瓯听出他们有交情，猜测那三人多半能够逃脱，加上腰后钝痛，身前重压，愈发觉得头晕脑胀，四肢无力，因此挣扎几下便放弃。安行天心中正奇怪万璧瓯为何不用内功原力同他搏斗，难道担心他重伤初愈，所以半成功力都不使？又见他面色潮红，眼中柔波荡漾，似怨似嗔，想是方才那一撞疼得狠了，待要放开他又怕再难捉住，因此顾不得姿势不雅，眼睛仍旧紧盯着万璧瓯，口中吩咐道：“那么你们便走罢。三坡，分他们些盘缠。”雷克誓却道：“万大侠有恩于我等，再求您网开一面，将他也一并放了罢？”安行天道：“他留下，你们走，否则别怨我不顾念以往的交情！”谢三坡也帮忙劝道：“主人与主父还有事情要商量，你们不要管那么许多，快些走才是正经，免得摩峨侯的人追来，你们有麻烦，也给主人添麻烦。”雷克誓听不懂他口中甚么主人主妇，仍在犹豫，这时万璧瓯也开口安抚道：“你们快走，我自有办法。”他嗓音略显沙哑，但语气温和沉着，令人觉得可信，加上谢三坡与阿屠一齐上前将他们三个连拖带拽扯到船上，再用力将船推入水中，三人才终于离去。

待木船漂远，万璧瓯挣扎着开口道：“松开。你我也该各自上路了。”安行天纹丝不动，故意答道：“放他们走的条件是你留下，方才你亲口应承的，怎能反悔？”万璧瓯皱眉与他对视，反驳的话没说出口便被他强横气势所压制，对面双眸中似有两团烈火，烫得他面红耳热，不由回忆起几天前干草堆下那一吻，也是这般蛮横不讲道理，令人无力挣脱，他只好别开目光问：“留下做甚？”安行天道：“当然是留下为我驱毒。我试过自行运功却毫无效果，想来需得借助外力。毕竟我是为你受伤中毒，你不领情不要紧，怎能驱毒疗伤做到一半，甩手便走？”万璧瓯早看出他右臂仍旧不能举动，心中担忧，但听见他留自己的理由只为驱毒又难免暗暗不快，因此再次挣扎道：“你先松开，好生坐起来说话。”待得猛然坐起身又一阵头晕目眩，急忙闭目扶额。安行天单手托住他颈侧问道：“你这是怎么……为何这般烫？自己病成这样还有闲心帮旁人逃命，真是……罢了，我带你走。”说着命谢三坡与阿屠备马套车，又命他二人上马走在前面，他自己则坐在板车上让万璧瓯侧倚在身前，不容他开口反驳，两条长腿将他稳稳圈住，一条撑在他腰后，一条架起他双膝，再围拢斗篷将两人一齐包裹严实，然后单手握着缰绳继续赶起路来。

万璧瓯挣了几下挣不动，只得踏实倚着安行天坐好。马车晃晃悠悠，斗篷里温暖干燥，终于不用紧绷心神殚精竭虑，连日来积攒的风霜疲惫一股脑涌出，只觉得眼皮沉重，不知不觉间便枕上安行天的肩膀，目力所及恰好是他圆润双唇，英气下颌，喉结时不时上下滑动，衣领下胸膛宽厚结实，不得不承认小安已长大成人，能够将他护在怀中，只可惜他方才动心就为时已晚，此情只能成追忆，眼前再怎样温存也不过片刻偷欢，难以长久，他自己无法背弃绝地门养育之恩，小安也必须去廓桑做人质履行停战协议，他们都不能为私情抛却责任远走高飞。想到这里又笑自己厚颜，小安风华正茂大好青年，虽说在他看来误入歧途，但在世人眼中仍旧是堂堂威达侯，等到了廓桑花花世界，想要甚么年轻温顺的娇媚佳人还不是易如反掌，而他不过是小安一时痴念，何必想甚么天长地久，最多几个月便腻了，到那时他又应当如何自处？

他胡思乱想着不觉浅浅睡去，再醒来时天已擦黑，谢三坡在一旁念叨着好容易有个村庄竟然是空的，半个人影都不见，这处屋舍看起来还算整齐，不如在此过夜。待得他们拴好马匹走进屋内，四下呼唤无人应声，但厨下有米，缸中有水，碗筷都干干净净，显然有人居住，但又寻不到灯烛。正疑惑间，后院走进来一个瘦小身影，肩挑扁担，前后各一只大水桶，见到他们也大吃一惊，立即放下水桶抄起扁担瞪大眼睛，好似受惊炸毛的小兽一般。万璧瓯摊开双手示意自己并无恶意，然后走过去蹲下平视那孩子，虽然发髻穿着像男孩，但圆圆的脸上五官细致柔和，看着更像个姑娘。见小姑娘吓得不轻，他微笑安抚道：“不必害怕，我们只不过借宿一晚，再借用灶头做些饭食，明早便走。”小姑娘一双大眼睛在他四人脸上游走几遍，终于小心翼翼问道：“你们也是来捉人的么？村里人都去做工干活了，要捉只能捉我。”万璧瓯闻言柔声安慰道：“我们不是来捉人的，只是路过，借宿。”安行天等得不耐烦，催促道：“你是这里主人么？”小姑娘忽然发慌，支吾道：“我，我也是，借宿。”既然她不是此地主人，安行天更无顾忌，立即指挥谢三坡安排夜饭，他自己伸手捞起万璧瓯道：“你随我来，先找张床。”

万璧瓯挣不过他，嘴上反驳道：“说了再无瓜葛，我不会帮你排毒的。”安行天没理会他，见里间床铺齐整，直接将他摁到床上道：“脱衣裳。”难得见万璧瓯手足无措的模样，安行天心中暗笑，嘴上威胁道：“你自己脱，别逼我单手撕碎了，看你明日怎么出门。” 见他惊得双手握紧衣襟瞪大眼睛满面绯红，安行天终于忍不住勾起嘴角吩咐道：“阿屠，将万大侠的包袱拿来，再取一盆温水。想甚么呢？让我看看你腰后有无伤到。”万璧瓯只觉得脸上愈发滚热，低垂了双眸乖乖宽衣解带，一会儿工夫阿屠送水过来，他便洗脸擦身，而后坐在床上洗净双脚。阿屠取来包袱从里面找出白塔，向安行天手心倒出两粒，又送来一碗净水并一盏油灯，然后关上门去厨房帮忙。万璧瓯俯身卧在床上，任由安行天在他腰后抹药，只觉得手掌温热，力度拿捏得刚好，揉得他异常舒适，直到疼痛渐消也不愿叫停。其实这点伤痛对他而言早习以为常，并不觉得严重，但那片淤青看在安行天眼里却十分惊心，不免深深自责。等到淤青变淡，他又舍不得那份滑腻触感，仍旧揉擦不停，目光则不由自主地在他身上流连，看不够纤秾合度冰肌玉骨，尤其是腰窝以下，薄薄一层棉布单裤遮又遮不住的起伏，害他用尽定力才克制住手掌不向下滑。

两人都不说话，各自想着心事，直到谢三坡敲门知会他们夜饭已备好了，安行天才抓条被子为他盖上，然后起身去厨房。这时厨房里又多出一个姑娘，圆圆小脸上一双笑眼，五短身材十分乖巧。谢三坡已问出她们名姓，巧的是先前那个挑水的姑娘也姓屠，乳名开娣，后来这个名唤阿芙，方才藏在柴堆后面，见他们几个男人无害才敢出来。四人叙起年庚，谢三坡最年长，阿屠与开娣同龄，阿芙最小，除开谢三坡高高瘦瘦，剩下三人站在一起倒好似亲兄妹一般。两个小姑娘偷藏在村子里，怕被捉去服徭役，因此夜里从来不敢点灯，今晚急忙找几盏油灯出来使用。又听说那位温和可亲的大侠染了风寒，开娣便从后院菜园子里挖了鲜姜回来，交给阿芙煮了一碗红糖大枣姜汤。

安行天让他们吃过饭早些休息，不用等着，然后用大盘端着几只热炊饼两碗菜肉粥并姜汤回去里间，坐在床边就要喂他，万璧瓯急忙坐起身接过碗，被子便滑了下去，闹得他脸上又一热，单手扯过被子挡住胸前，却觉得愈发不对。几年前两人同吃同睡从未觉得尴尬，但现在他心中有了绮念，凡事都变了意味，幸亏多年来练就的处变不惊，即便惊了也不能让旁人看出来，于是他镇定自若地吹吹姜汤缓缓喝下，再接过粥碗慢条斯理地吃着。安行天见他精神好了许多，便问起他如何救了雷克誓三人。万璧瓯道：“其实算不得救他们。你走后不久，河上飘来艘船，船上他们三人打杀追兵，尸首丢进河里，刚好让我看到，他们本想灭口，我便说可以替他们行船，让他们藏进舱内躲避追兵。没想到他们竟是你的手下。”安行天道：“老雷是我帐下参将，跟了我三年，出生入死，是条好汉。我应当谢你，不如与我一路同行，保你周全，免得温翠丝或是旁人找你麻烦。”万璧瓯轻笑一声道：“不必谢我，我帮他也是因为他相貌与我的副将雷克敌十分相似，后来细问下来竟是他兄长，你说多巧。”安行天道：“必须要谢。你离了我才几天就病成这样，三坡还说他们赶来的路上遇见温翠丝的手下四处找你。”

万璧瓯听出他话里意思其实就是想一起行路，朝夕相处，但他也清楚知道现在最应当做的是慧剑斩情丝，万不能姑息纵容，否则只怕铸成大错。他默默吃了几口粥，忽然问道：“如若白卜庭得知你与我过从甚密，会如何对你？”见安行天默然无语，他又道：“今日听雷克誓所言，穆骜正想方设法压过你一头。其实想来也知，他自幼跟随白卜庭，时间最久，战功不少，却被你……”后面的话不言自明，白卜庭无儿无女，继承人本应是入门最早跟他最久的穆骜，但突然杀出个御儿干殿下威达侯，穆骜又绝非逆来顺受之人，怎能任由他取而代之，将来继承西帝江山。安行天听懂他言下之意，几口吃尽手中炊饼，回道：“那皇位他要坐便坐，我想要的从来不是那个。”万璧瓯道：“我信你不贪恋权势，但旁人会信么？本来选人质只需一个位高权重的表示诚意即可，为何偏偏选你？廓桑与司兴远隔千里，通信缓慢，方便谁在白卜庭耳边巧言是非？须知众口铄金，积毁销骨，你已到那个位置，匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪，即便你不争，穆骜怎能放过你？”安行天沉吟道：“竟不知你替我想过这么许多。”万璧瓯轻叹一声：“与其让穆骜得逞，我当然希望你坐稳高位，即便不方便出手助我，至少不会阻碍我为师父报仇雪恨。”

这时谢三坡在外面敲门问他们可还需要添些粥饭，安行天开门让他取走碗筷，片刻工夫他又送来一盆热水帮安行天盥洗，随后开娣提进一壶滚水放在桌上留给他们夜里饮用，临走时把他二人换下的衣物靴袜也一并带走。见安行天关上门没有要走的意思，万璧瓯不免心中忐忑，裹着棉被坐在床上看他一步一步走近，任他再怎样处变不惊也难免流露出紧张之色。安行天觉得有趣，知道他想到甚么，也知道他想的没错，其实他也想，但好不容易哄回来的师父总怕又惹恼了，因此不敢唐突。没等万璧瓯吭声，安行天吹灯上床一气呵成，拉过棉被将他挤在床里，坦然解释道：“怕甚么，若我再占一张床，他们四个睡哪里？将就一下，又不是没一同睡过。”万璧瓯想说明明满村子空床，况且他二人当初都是和衣而卧，从未有过这般肉贴肉的，但话到嘴边愈发羞耻，只好背对着他装睡。安行天也不计较，左臂一伸将他圈在胸前，不多久便听得呼吸匀长，他才放下心来。四下万籁俱寂，连日疲惫再次袭来，身后胸膛温热可靠，万璧瓯默默轻叹，索性不去想他不应纵容安行天，也不去想西斯神教中那些勾心斗角，更不想廓桑与绝地门，只告诉自己纵容一夜也无妨。

次日清早，万璧瓯枕着安行天肩膀醒来，一睁眼便是那张英挺俊脸，睡梦中仍略有些少年气，看得他又一阵心神难定，急忙轻手轻脚下了床，站在窗前舒展一番，觉着风寒好了大半，身上松快许多。窗外院子里两个小姑娘在洗晾衣裳，阿屠检查马掌鼓捣马车，谢三坡整理包袱，四人其乐融融的模样看得他不觉微笑。忽然身后一股暖意，原来是安行天为他披上被子，还小声抱怨道：“病好了么就这样站着。”万璧瓯回头看看他，又看看院子里，心想其实他想要的日子不过如此。

而后他们在此地修整一日夜，备好干粮干肉咸菜蔬果及干净衣裳。听说他们要去廓桑，开娣拉着阿芙求他们带她二人一起离了这荒村，谢三坡想着万师父心慈面软容易说话，果真一求便应。安行天佯怒问他究竟谁做主，谢三坡急忙辩解道：“主人乃一家之主，自然是主人做主，不过主人总得听主父的，不是么？”万璧瓯忙打断他：“甚么主妇？”谢三坡一脸理所当然地答道：“主人的师父，自然是主父。”安行天点头认可，谢三坡喜滋滋退下，万璧瓯哭笑不得瞪了安行天一眼，却瞪得似嗔似羞，倒惹得安行天憋不住大笑起来。

阿屠从村里搜刮木料竹席做个棚子固定在板车上，开娣和阿芙用被褥铺盖将里面垫得柔软，又改了顶床帐挂在棚内挡风。枣红马青骢马套在车前，阿屠驾车又快又稳，万璧瓯风寒尚未痊愈，同两个小姑娘一起坐在车里。细问之下原来她们并非亲姊妹，开娣的双亲带着弟弟逃了，阿芙原本是逃难来的，不记得自己姓甚么，带她的婆子走到此地病故，她便成了乞儿，只有开娣一直偷省些吃的分给她。村子荒废后她二人相依为命，四处搜罗吃食熬过两三个月，眼看秋至，再留下只怕冻饿而死，想逃又怕路遇歹人，幸好他们路过，因此才想跟随他们一同去廓桑。

三人在车里细声细语说话，车外天高云淡，越是趋近丹浓路边红叶越盛，而丹浓其实正是因红叶得名。一行人正走得惬意，忽听得身后马蹄声由远及近滚滚而来，约摸二三十人，一个个黑袍红带，腰佩朴刀，领头的壮汉黑红脸膛，豹头环眼，满口黄牙，正是穆骜。

\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解--  

参考wookieepedia，坷栏Krann，矿产是Nova crystal，绿色，在共和国信用点无效的地方可以做硬通货，所以用铜替代。泰南Tynna，柳垂湖Lutris lake，雷克誓Rex CT-7567，汪榧Wolffe CC-3636，葛瑞阁Gregor CC-5576-39，雷克敌 cody，屠开娣，R2-KT，阿芙，R4-P17


	8. 第八回 将误就误佳期苦短，明渡暗渡大浪淘沙

第八回 将误就误佳期苦短，明渡暗渡大浪淘沙

耳边厢听得车后马蹄声来势汹汹，官道上行人纷纷叫嚷闪避，万璧瓯心道不妙，比个手势让开娣与阿芙莫要做声，而后微微拨开帐子凑近壁板，从竹席缝隙中向外观瞧。虽然马蹄带起黄土滚滚，但他仍一眼认出穆骜，登时新仇旧恨一齐涌上心头，只恨时机不妙，一则停战协议已签，不再似两军阵前取他首级，尚可说刀枪无眼，生死有命，二则他自身内功原力无法使用，无力报仇，三则不愿穆骜见到他之后去白卜庭耳边搬弄是非，给安行天惹麻烦，因此为今之计只能寄希望于穆骜给同僚几分面子，问过便走，不要搜车。趁车后人马尚未跑近，万璧瓯低声叮嘱开娣与阿芙切毋惊慌，如若双方交战，她二人务必逃命要紧。车外安行天亦知穆骜来者不善，但万璧瓯定然不愿因私仇而破坏停战，所以十有八九不会露面，除非穆骜一伙危及无辜。若当真兵刃相见，那么他自然要与万璧瓯联手，二人合力对付穆骜一伙应有胜算，只不过他与穆骜同为西帝侯爵，若与绝地门人联手诛杀西斯神教同门，那么为免真相为白卜庭所知晓，今日除他们自己人以外见证此事之人都只能死，但万璧瓯八成不会任由他灭口，免不得又有一番说教，而后又要分道扬镳绝不与他同路，着实令人头痛。

安行天调转马头到阿屠旁边低声嘱咐道：“等下假若动起手来，你便驾车先走，不得有误。”言毕立马于道路中央，将马车护在身后。听见安行天命阿屠带他们先走，万璧瓯心中不由得五味杂陈。宽慰的是小安为他设身处地着想，知他不愿惹出事端破坏停战，仇人就在眼前而不得不忍耐，因此索性不让他见着穆骜；感激的是小安余毒未尽，只左臂能动，却选择冒险护他；担忧的则是假如马车逃逸，更坐实了车中有鬼，穆骜身后几十精兵，小安一人独臂，怎敌得过？待要出声告诉他不可硬拼又怕被穆骜听到，待要助他一臂之力，奈何自己内功原力全不能用，但丢下他逃走也绝无可能。

他这边一筹莫展，那队人马已跑至近前，只听车外几声假笑低沉沙哑，穆骜先发问道：“威侯一向可好？你不是早就动身去东共了，为何刚到此地？难道放着师父给的差事不理，只顾游山玩水？”万璧瓯听他称安行天为威侯而非师弟，称白卜庭时用师父而非皇帝陛下，不论他有意无意，都是要分出先后亲疏的意思，看来雷克誓所言不虚。安行天应对道：“总归能如期抵达，不劳费心。”语气不咸不淡，也没有留他闲聊的意思。穆骜本也没当他好惹，因此才带一队精兵同来，原打算质问雷克誓三人行踪，追至近前见到马车，登时洋洋得意起来，以为正好能够人赃并获，坐实威达侯助手下逃逸之事。穆骜又道：“那路上可曾管了闲事？”安行天果断答道：“不曾。”他二人都不擅虚与委蛇，更不屑于敷衍对方，场面越聊越冷，竟不约而同想起一个人来，如若万璧瓯在场倒是总能唇枪舌剑一番再打个痛快，眼下谈无可谈，打又不能打，只好别着劲头干瞪眼。终于穆骜忍不得直接问道：“那咱也不耽误你赶路，只问你可曾见着你那参将雷克誓？”安行天道：“见过，他返乡时，我送他到司兴城外。”穆骜冷笑一声：“少扯那些虚头，那么你可曾见过这只箭？”安行天定睛一看，明白是柳垂湖边汪榧他们射向他的箭钉在树上，泄露了行踪。

见安行天沉着脸静默不语，穆骜自以为得计，雷克誓三人定然藏在车中，于是阴惨惨咧嘴笑道：“贤弟你心慈面软，顾念旧情，但怎能为了一个手下就将师父的大计抛在脑后？咱劝你莫要插手，让他们自己出来，别逼咱请他们出来！”语毕一挥手，身后精兵便散开围成一圈。安行天纹丝不动，冷然道：“摩峨侯口才了得，不过心慈面软我不敢当。实话说与你听，雷克誓不在此地，因此你找不到他，硬找的话只能找不自在。皇帝陛下的大计里面，你我各有各的差事，我也劝你只管好你分内差事罢。”他原本想用义父这称谓灭灭穆骜的威风，但因万璧瓯坐在车里，义父或师父都说不出口，唯有皇帝陛下这四个字能够脱口而出。穆骜冷哼一声道：“若咱偏要搜你的车呢？”安行天斜睨他一眼：“摩峨侯这是不信我，还是明知雷克誓不在，却故意借由头来找不自在？”穆骜怒喝：“废话少说！”说着伸开五指一抓一带，马车随即猛地一震向后移动数尺，阿屠急忙催马将车稳住，两下角力扯得破车吱呀作响，穆骜胯下战马虽好，但拉车的两匹亦是宝马良驹，只见他眉头一皱，突然纵马跃至一旁，口中怪叫一声双掌齐翻催动内功原力向车辕拍去，安行天早防着他卸马夺车，立时左臂一挥，将穆骜手下一员精兵扯离马背丢至半空中。那人身不由己硬生生接下双掌之力，惨叫一声直滚出五丈开外，其他精兵愣住片刻而后立即持刀围拢过来，阿屠驾车要冲却被挡住去路，安行天与穆骜眼看就要交手，在此千钧一发之际，马车中忽然传出一声“公子？”

这一声娇滴滴，脆生生，如新莺，似乳燕，安行天一听便知是万璧瓯教哪个姑娘出声解围，于是便应了一句：“莫怕，我在。”车里又问：“公子你……可安好？”问得含羞带怯，凡是长耳朵的都听得出车中人是个年轻女子。安行天答道：“无碍，放心。”穆骜脸色由红转紫，眯着眼道：“怪不得不让搜，原来藏着美人儿！这些年师父赏赐的美人儿你可是一个没收，哥儿几个还以为你爱的是男风，结果送去娈童也让你撵出来，原来是那些个姿质入不得你的眼。今日既然撞见，那么非得请这位小娘子出来给咱开开眼，看看是何等的美人儿！”安行天眼中杀气愈盛，冷冷答道：“我的人，岂是随便看的。”穆骜道：“贤弟你这般珍重，难不成是真心要娶过门做夫人的意思？”安行天道：“正是！”穆骜听他答得利落坦然，气势便有些虚软下来，但仍不死心，因此又道：“既然真心，却怎么只给美人儿雇个破车？不如这样，咱护送你走一程，到前面市镇换套崭新宽敞的，算是咱送给弟媳妇的见面礼。” 

万璧瓯在车中听得真切，穆骜这意思是要借换车逼他们出去，本打算诓走他完事，谁知他竟这般难缠。这时又听安行天答道：“不必劳烦，摩峨侯还是办差捉人要紧，毕竟怎能为了我的私事就将皇帝陛下的大计抛在脑后？”穆骜听他把罪名抛还回来，心知他百般阻挠一定有鬼，但小小车棚里显然装不下三个大男人并一个女子，若车里当真不是雷克誓他们，而是威达侯心爱之人，日后他再向白卜庭面前告上一状，那样一来得不偿失。权衡下来今日怕是占不到便宜，因此只得下令手下整编，准备走人。安行天继续挡在穆骜与马车之间，行动间离开三丈有余，忽然穆骜独自拍马折回，凑近他问道：“险些忘了，敢问贤弟这未过门的夫人姓甚名谁，何方人士？”安行天愣住不语，穆骜冷笑道：“说是真心要娶，为何名姓都不能脱口而出？难不成是骗咱？若是不乐意让旁人听见，你只管小声说与咱听。”安行天向来不擅扯谎，情急之下从万璧瓯名字中取一个字来诓他道：“姓欧，廓桑人，故而同路。”穆骜点点头，忽然又纵马跳至车旁问道：“姑娘贵姓？”安行天要拦已来不及，只好左手蓄积内功原力，预备着劈向穆骜后颈。车里万璧瓯听不到他们三丈外那几句交谈，但猜到穆骜一定另有所图，想必是先问过安行天再来问他，只为诈出破绽。他知道小安性子直来直去，不擅扯谎，匆忙中编不出像样的闺名，穆骜更不会等他慢慢思索，因此十有八九是随口用他的姓名来杜撰，眼下只能赌姓万还是姓欧。不多时车里传出一声“姓欧”，穆骜心有不甘，又逼问名字，安行天不耐烦道：“姑娘家闺名岂是随便说与人听的？”穆骜没找到破绽，愈发焦躁，这时忽又听得马蹄声与呼喊声，原来是他表弟兼副将齐山罔。这齐山罔也是个壮汉，与穆骜身量相仿，脸色黑中泛黄，黄里透黑，见了安行天只草草拱手，而后急匆匆在穆骜耳边低声嘀咕几句，穆骜对安行天咧咧嘴，皮笑肉不笑地掉转头走了。

等穆骜一伙走远，他们又向东走了半晌，谢三坡才出声嘟囔道：“平白无故拦路抢车打人，还硬要逼问女眷名姓，临走都没个礼数，真是粗鲁。幸亏主人您在此，才镇得住那般狂傲无礼之人，也幸亏您二人心有灵犀，才没让他们得逞欺负到咱们头上。”安行天正在琢磨方才齐山罔悄悄对穆骜说些甚么，会不会是在别处捉到了雷克誓，因此难免有些担忧，忽然听见心有灵犀四个字，面上不禁泛起笑意，道：“为何忽然瞎说起好话，吃了蜜蜂儿屎么？”谢三坡道：“哪里是瞎说，实话实说罢了，这才叫默契，心有灵犀，一猜便中，不然难道您二位从前商量过不成？”安行天道：“谁闲着无事商量这个？”不过转念一想，为防着穆骜又突然折返回来，还是趁早商量定下为好，因此以手轻叩马车问道：“姓欧名碧婉，如何？”车里万璧瓯哭笑不得，又想起方才甚么未过门的夫人云云，小安应承得坦然自若，虽说是情势所迫必须如此，可仍旧令人忍不住琢磨。见车里不回应，安行天俯身凑近车棚又道：“好婉婉，你理我一理么？”他这一声婉婉又有几分好似万万，叫得万璧瓯耳边一热，见开娣与阿芙都憋着笑看他，只得摇头轻笑，手指在车棚上敲两声算是应允。

这番波折虽有惊无险，但万璧瓯心中仍难免后怕，假若当真与穆骜一伙兵刃相见，纵然小安本事了得，他自己不贪生怕死，但谢三坡他们四人性命要如何保全？一路上先有温翠丝偷袭下毒，后有穆骜一门心思找晦气，说不定他们哪个又来纠缠，怎能全靠小安独自一人应付？况且他右臂余毒拖着不治也不是办法，万一真的毒素入骨从此残废，那真是罪过。既然小安说他试过自力排毒却不行，需得借助外力，那么首先得解开他自身体内那道逆向原力，梅文都大师远在廓桑，而小安近在眼前，既然他修习过西斯神教心法，想必能够化解那道逆向原力，而后他便可以再为他右臂排毒，大不了再次原力逆行，左右有办法化解。假如换做任何别个西斯神教门徒，他都万万不敢轻信，不过他信得过小安的为人，坦言原力阻滞无法使用也定然不会趁机取他性命。明明分则两害合则两利的事情，唯一阻碍其实只在他心中，因绝地门与西斯神教血海深仇，因小安叛出师门认贼作父，也因他曾说下恩断义绝再无瓜葛，因此互助之事于理不通，于情么……

当晚六人投宿客栈，安行天借口节省盘缠只要三间，每间各加一张卧榻，万璧瓯略显犹豫但并未开口阻拦。饭后二人回房宽下外衣梳洗了，万璧瓯问起他右臂可有好转，安行天见他一副欲语还休的模样，知他有话要说，不需作答，因此只用左手托着右臂送到他跟前，他果然双手握住深深叹息道：“其实我不是不愿为你排毒，而是不能。当时不慎被你体内一道逆向原力冲入心脉，现下正逆两道相互阻滞无法动用，因此需得你先帮我，我才能帮你。”安行天听了不由得皱眉道：“这么大的事，你居然瞒着我？若不是前几天重又遇见，难道你就打算这样毫无原力防身，一路走回廓桑？”万璧瓯猜到他少不得抱怨几句，但这抱怨全出自关心，因此不介意他语气严苛。安行天又道：“重逢之后为何还要隐瞒？难道怀疑我不会帮你？还是怕我趁机害你，强迫你做甚么？难道我在你心里竟那般不堪？”一番责问脱口而出，气势迫人，而万璧瓯从不惧怕威压，两军阵前都惯常谈笑风生，面对他这般逼问不急不恼，假意委屈道：“何谓隐瞒？你问过我么？”安行天语塞，火气刚刚烧起就被轻轻巧巧抽了柴，接着发火也不是，不发火又憋闷，万璧瓯心中暗笑，嘴上让步道：“其实行走江湖怎能轻易将受伤染疾无力防身之事告诉旁人，既然告诉你，你便不是旁人，应知我信你。而且你是因我受伤，我理应趁离开前为你治好，也算得有始有终。”

安行天听他前一句刚有些许欣慰，听到后一句提起分别又怒火复燃，急问他甚么离开，何谓始终，万璧瓯料到此事不好谈，但不得不谈，因此柔声道：“等过几日到达丹浓，府尹自然奉承你，少不得邀请宾客，酒宴招待，若你身边凭空多出个绝地门人，人多口杂，不知得引出多少麻烦，所以你我还是分头各自去廓桑为好。”安行天怒道：“我都不怕被皇帝知道，你怕甚么？是了，你怕世人说你勾结奸邪，怕毁了你的好名声。既然认定我是奸邪，又何必找我帮忙？”万璧瓯被他说中一半心事，无奈皱眉轻叹一声道：“你仍是不懂，若你起初入的是西斯神教，那是我勾结奸邪，但你起初是我的徒儿，我误了你，才最令我心痛。”说着声音忽然哽噎，他也不愿细说担心毁了名声不假，但原因并非是勾结奸邪，而是对弟子动情，因此深吸气平复心情接着说道：“即便你不帮忙，我总有办法回去绝地门，到时请哪位大师帮我运功调理，不是难事。倒是你，哪个西斯门徒会帮你？他们说帮你，你敢信？还是说你豁出脸面回司兴找白卜庭帮你？”安行天眉头紧皱目光如刀锋，万璧瓯正视他毫无惧色，气得他厉声质问：“说来说去你就是要甩开我，好去做回你正直无私的万大侠！你现在毫无原力傍身，难道不怕我杀了你？”话出口又懊恼，但万璧瓯忽然淡淡一笑，依旧直视他双眼轻声道：“若果真是你倒好，总强过死在旁人手上。其实，为我运功调理的人，我也希望是你而不是旁人。”

安行天心中一震，默默抑住火气，左手握住他手腕将他压坐于卧榻之上，让他脱去上衣盘膝坐好，边说边动手解自己身上襟带，但左手不便，解得急躁，万璧瓯便替他解了。手指轻巧分开衣襟，露出精壮胸膛，健瘦腰身，解衣的手急忙缩回，只顾低头转身除去自己身上衣衫，再在榻上坐好。安行天在他身后盘膝坐定，腰后那片淤青已极淡，烛光下整片肩颈腰背光洁细腻仿佛羊脂美玉，全不似普通习武之人那般虬结壮硕，而是肌理匀停，精致舒展，皮肤滑润软弹，触手生温，掌心贴上便移不开。万璧瓯自觉心砰砰跳，急忙合眸调息稳定心神，等了半晌才听得耳后安行天低声说道：“我先少送些原力进去，你尽量忍耐，莫要阻拒，若疼得紧了只管出声。”万璧瓯点点头，觉得背心正中手掌热力渐盛，一股原力由神道穴探入，起初微觉热痒，渐渐转为刺痛，因神道乃心俞正中，为心气通道，防御极严，而安行天自幼根基极好，十几年修炼得内功原力雄浑强横，即便只用一二分也依旧刚猛非常，因此难免紧涩难入。而后推入愈深，经脉中愈发痛如撕裂一般，万璧瓯双手握拳压在膝头，牙关紧咬却仍忍不住轻吟出声。他这番忍耐承受起初让安行天心中生出丝丝快意，但随即变做不忍，急忙将原力略收回一些再浅浅推入，如此反复数次，万璧瓯头颅愈发低垂，额前冷汗涔涔，终于深吸气扭回头催促道：“快些进来……”嗓音低哑，满是隐忍，眸中水光荡漾难掩神情坚定，安行天咬牙忍住怜惜，掌心压紧，原力一推而入，随即唤醒万璧瓯体内原本压制住的原力，电光火石间正逆两道同时苏醒，如黑白两条游龙般翻腾缠斗起来。万璧瓯剧痛难当，喊已喊不出声，只能仰面喘息不止，安行天急忙以掌中原力汇入正向那一道，后续源源不断输入，正向原力登时暴涨，以摧枯拉朽之势将逆向原力撕扯为碎片，再借助势头飞速奔流，将逆向碎片挟裹吞噬，运行几个周天后最终融为一道正向原力运转流畅。

待得正向原力充盈经脉流动无碍，万璧瓯已然精疲力尽，颓然软倒，眼看就要摔下卧榻，安行天手疾眼快，左脚踩地左臂一拦一收，只觉得掌心下一片软弹，原来是恰好覆住他右侧胸乳。万璧瓯无力挣扎，任由他带入怀中倚靠，仰头枕着身后肩膀闭目喘息，胸膛起起伏伏，嘴唇鲜红欲滴，脸颊两片绯霞，额头满是汗珠，烛光映照下仿佛新荷盛雨，海棠凝露，待他慢慢平复睁开双眸回头看去，安行天正凝视着他，嘴唇近在呼吸之间。他急忙要坐起身，却被胸前手臂箍住动弹不得，耳边呼吸粗重，腰后也有硬物抵着，他自然猜到为何，两颊登时滚烫，口中忙道：“不可……”说着扭身要走，却令胸前手臂愈发收紧，耳边一声“那就别动”低沉沙哑，他不敢乱动，只好任由安行天搂抱着，过了约摸一炷香时间，听得耳边轻叹一声问：“到对岸等我一同去廓桑可好？”其实他又何尝不愿一路同行，日夜相伴，因此虽明知不可姑息纵容，不可泥足深陷，却仍旧忍不住回他一个好字，尾音轻飘飘拖得老长，似有三分妥协，三分无奈，三分娇惯，还有一分若有若无的缱绻。

而后他二人改换位置运功排毒，此番安行天意识清醒，控制住逆向原力没再冲入万璧瓯经脉，排毒颇为顺利。之后路上无甚风波，六人晓行夜宿，他两个次次同住一间，联床夜话，不知不觉间终于抵达丹浓。安行天再三叮嘱万璧瓯务必在渡落等候才终于肯放他走，而后带着两个伴当两个姑娘前去丹浓府衙。当晚府尹果然备下接风酒宴，府内官员作陪，乐舞歌姬一应俱全，虽是好酒好菜，但他只觉得索然无味，府尹又布置下精致屋舍供他下榻，但他无心多留，次日清早便催促府尹安排船只渡江。府尹本意是来探他会否收孝敬，因此先恭维道：“侯爷真乃国之栋梁，心系社稷，不辞辛苦。但您一路劳顿，还请歇息几日再动身，让卑职与对面使节协商安排仪式，也好多孝敬您几日。”安行天知他所谓歇息几日其实没得歇息，定然早替他约下一连串会客应酬，必须得早日脱身才行，因此催道：“立刻请使节过来商议，不需安排仪式，不必铺张。”府尹琢磨这意思是孝敬不拘多少，不必担心预备少了反而得罪这位贵人，不禁满面赔笑道：“您客气，铺张倒也无力铺张，毕竟现下不同以往，税收大不如前，但应有的仪式总要有，不能失了帝国的面子。今日等东共的传信使过来，卑职便请她传话给对面，邀请他们明日过来商议。”安行天疑道：“使节难道不住在丹浓？派个人去请他们过来即可，为何要等甚么传信使？”府尹道：“侯爷有所不知，星河现下乃是国境，为防两岸百姓乱渡，须得有令牌之人才能来往。对岸传信使每日早晨过来问您可曾抵达，晌午便回去，等您到了，卑职才敢给他们一行人过河令牌，不然万一遗失，被奸人用来偷渡，那卑职可担待不起。”

听府尹讲解令牌规矩，安行天不由得担心起万璧瓯来，不知他昨日能否渡河，更怕他被当做探子奸细遇到麻烦。说话间门子进来通报河对面传信使到了，没等府尹说请，他先迈开大步直奔客堂而去，谢三坡一溜小跑跟着，又等了片刻传信使才到。安行天定睛一看，传信使是个姑娘，年可十五六岁，生得修长苗条，举止大方，蜜色脸蛋上一双大眼明亮有神，头梳双鬟，腰悬宝剑，穿一身枣红绵绸箭袖，见了他躬身施礼道：“威达侯，久仰大名。”未曾介绍便认出他来，安行天略觉诧异，倒不忙问，只问她东共使节人在何处，最早何时能过来商议仪式流程。传信使闻言从袖中抽出一沓信纸交由谢三坡呈上，口中答道：“仪式流程已草拟一份，请过目。如无大增减，今日我传信回去，明日便可恭候您渡河。”安行天一眼认出是万璧瓯笔迹，不免注视那传信使，她也毫不退缩注视回来，眼神中藏不住好奇与揣摩，让他觉得十分有趣。待他读罢交给府尹，府尹挑不出甚么于理不合的地方，又想留威达侯多住几日以便巴结，便说鼓乐仪仗凑齐人手演习熟练需得五日，安行天面色一凛，他急忙改口说两三日，安行天皱眉，他才结结巴巴说至少一日，安行天冷冷注视府尹道：“那么便蠲了此项。”府尹见他去意已决，生怕惹恼贵人，只得同意今日备好仪仗，明日启程。

次日天气晴好，风平浪静，星河水浩浩荡荡向南奔流，河面全无货船轮渡，沿着岸边往复忙碌的具是巡逻快船。本来这一段河宽水稳，无险滩，少暗流，因此曾经商船密布昼夜不息，但现下繁华不再，只余水天一色，愈发空旷。一番吹打祝颂后安行天跃马登船，船上锦旗招展，护卫兵丁盔甲锃亮，矛戈如林，端的好生气派。待船行至河中央，渐渐看到对岸码头上人影幢幢，想必渡落不少百姓都赶来一睹那位铁面嗜血杀人魔头究竟何等模样。安行天矗立船头，又等半日终于看清码头正中彩棚下站着十余人，万璧瓯静立于后排角落，素白长衫外罩一件石青对襟直领披风，水边轻风拂过，衣袂翩然，长带飘摇，气度出尘，恍如谪仙一般。好容易等船靠岸，安行天将马交与阿屠，又嘱咐谢三坡把丹浓府尹送上船的几只箱笼原封不动随船送走，而后迈步下船，几乎直奔万璧瓯而去，幸亏昨日的传信使半路迎上，将他引至正中那位跟前介绍道：“这位是银河共国特使奥议员。”安行天对他略有耳闻，知他姓奥名稼农字备而，素来与白卜庭政见不合，今日终于得见，此人身量颇高，肤色微黑，神情谦逊中透着刚直，看起来应是位端方君子。而后奥备而与他寒暄几句，为他介绍其他地方官员，最后介绍到万璧瓯与传信使时却直接略去，他便猜到这三人事先商议过，十有八九又是为了避嫌而不提绝地门人涉入此事。对此他十分不屑，东共议会对绝地门鸟尽弓藏了还只顾避嫌，不知为何要避，也不知能避到几时。

渡河后又是一番仪式典礼，午宴后渡落地方官员送他们一行人回行馆歇息，说是今夜城中演乐坊还有一场百戏，他们虽不必出席，但不妨私下去热闹一番，明日再启程前往廓桑。行馆屋舍颇为宽敞洁净，安行天本也不甚计较，宽下礼服便去东跨院找万璧瓯，谁知刚出门走到檐廊底下就被那位传信使拦住去路。安行天问她何事她不回答，只顾上下打量他，他琢磨着八成是奥备而让她来请自己过去有话要说，但他急着先见万璧瓯，因此嘴上说请奥议员等着，脚下一晃便要绕过她去，不想她也随之一晃，仍旧挡住他去路，安行天脚下不停左冲右突竟绕不开她，只得认真施展起轻身功夫，虚晃一招作势要跳，趁她先跳起觑个空轻巧绕过。两人边追边斗穿过垂花门跑到东跨院，只听万璧瓯轻笑一声道：“阿索，别闹了。”两人正比试得兴起，都不停住，安行天觉得有趣，边跑边问道：“原来你叫阿索？我看你身手不错，是个好苗子，不如拜我为师如何？”叫阿索的姑娘果断拒绝道：“我自有师父！”安行天道：“你师父比不过我，绝地门的大师都未必是我的对手，你拜我为师，包你将来成为天下前十的高手。”阿索道：“我习武为的是做人做事，不是甚么天下前十的虚名。”万璧瓯点头道：“说得对。那你们忙着，我先回屋泡茶。”追跑的两人面面相觑愣了片刻，又一齐冲进屋内抢到桌边一左一右坐好。

万璧瓯先将茶盏递给安行天，同时问道：“阿索的师父是我，你觉得比你如何？”安行天忙问：“所以是她用传信使的令牌帮你偷渡到这边的？”万璧瓯点头微笑道：“正是。幸亏她挂念我多日不归，恰逢备而兄临行前去绝地门借人，她知道渡落是我必经之路，因此主动请缨护送备而到此地。之前两日她还偷渡了雷克誓他们三个。”说着又递一盏茶给阿索。安行天闻言站起对阿索躬身施礼道：“多谢！真是名师出高徒。”阿索冷笑道：“不需你谢，我自乐意帮他们，不是看你面子，你也不必拐着弯夸自己。” 万璧瓯也不苛责，只介绍道：“阿索大名索珈诺，三年前入我门下，因此你是师兄，理应照拂礼让。”他知她心里仍想不通，师父口中时常夸赞的师兄竟然是冷血魔头威远将军，三年敌人忽然变作政治筹码，不但不能杀他为绝地门同仁讨回公道，反而要和平共处，必要时甚至得保护他，若换做十几岁的自己同样也想不通，只能做师父的多多疏导。接着他再将安行天介绍给阿索，她小声嘀咕道：“怎么有人名叫刑天？没头没脑的。”万璧瓯正色念她名字，她不情愿地端坐点头道：“我知道，他是端明孝贤睿毅厉武威达四方侯。”安行天笑道：“何必念这么全，不知道的还以为我领谥号驾鹤归西了呢。”阿索没想到他这么开得起玩笑，愣神的工夫万璧瓯接道：“放心，不会让你西归，既然到我们地面上便绝不会让你有半点闪失。”安行天挑眉道：“能让我有闪失的人世上有几个？不过好意我心领了。”万璧瓯淡然应道：“职责所在而已。”安行天道：“那么便履行职责，从此刻起不得离我左右。”万璧瓯眼角眉梢笑意几不可查，道：“不必罢，毕竟能让你有闪失的人世上有几个，难道你不敢落单？”阿索听他二人来言去语听得有趣，手中剥起瓜子边吃边听。安行天又道：“今夜我正想去看百戏杂耍，你不怕有人趁乱暗算于我？”万璧瓯本想说请他自便，但看见阿索眼睛忽然一亮，知她也想去，于是答道：“去便去，不过我们约法三章，不得饮酒，不得惹事，不得晚归，你可乐意？”安行天点头应允，三人便约定晚饭后一同去演乐坊游玩。

\--欲知后事如何，且听下回分解--


End file.
